Saints and Sinners Dont Mix
by ClareEli-PiperLeo
Summary: As Clare and Eli get closer it seems as though the world is out to break them apart.  "He pulled down his pants and that's when I knew this was going to happen and there was nothing I could do about it"  Read to find out what happens
1. Adam's Unexpected Things

Summary: As Clare ad Eli get closer it seems as though the world is out to break them apart. (I didn't want to give too much away. It will be good)

Chapter 1: 

Adam's POV 

Math class just ended and I'm walking through the halls and I see no other than Clare and Eli making out in the halls by their lockers, which just happen to be in the direction of mines. I hesitate on whether I should approach them or not. I decide against it because ultimately, nowadays I always feel like a third wheel around them. Sometimes I wish I had someone but with my situation it's likely that I won't. I turn around to start walking to my next class instead when someone just happens to bump into me. It was K.C.

"Ugh! What da hell man! " I say frustrated as shyt.

" Dude, you bumped into me, how can you get mad at me?" K.C asked

" Just having a bad day, that's all." I responded

"Okay dude"…K.C turned to leave but then turned back around to me and asked "Hey wait a minute, aren't you friends with that Goth kid?"

" You mean Eli, Yea and I hang out with your ex who's heart you broke." I said trying to intimidate him a little.

" I never meant to hurt her man, I swear, you have to believe me… it just… I just…" I cut him off mid sentence because he seemed quite nervous about the whole thing.

"Dude chill, it's cool, she's over it. She's in love with Eli now. So when you think about it you actually did her a favor." I turned to where they were standing and KC's head followed seeing Clare and Eli intensely making out paying way too much attention to one another. KC immediately turned me around. Shocked at his behavior I said.

"What dude!"

"You never told me they go out" he said worriedly

"Yea man, two months now, where have you been. Everybody knows. Look at them saint and sinner. How could you not know?" I asked.

" I don't know man. Football and Basketball has been taking up all my time. But be serious what does she see in him?" he asked

"Hey! Dats my best friend man.." I added defensively

" I didn't say he wasn't but look at them, what does a beautiful girl like herself see in him? " KC asked again. I looked at Clare and Eli again and turned back to KC. I didn't expect the words that thoughtlessly came out of my mouth

"I honestly don't know."


	2. KC's Rejection and Denial

Chapter 2

KC's POV 

As I opened my locker I realized that Adam guy seems really cool. However, something about him told me he didn't like Clare and that Eli guy's relationship much. Maybe it was because he feels weird about it like I do. Who knows? All I know is that, that Eli boy is no good for Clare. I can't believe I'm saying this to myself. I know I shouldn't be bit I can't help it, I feel something for her. Ever since I first came to Degrassi she was my first. My first friend, my first girlfriend, my first argument and of course my first breakup.

Jenna is now my girlfriend and all but ever since Clare changed her appearance she reminded me of why I loved her in the first place. She was different, I always saw that, but then Jenna came along and I saw something else. Jenna was just like every other girl at Degrassi but Clare wasn't. I always knew that but I wanted to try it but either way7 I knew I couldn't stay with Clare, her and dat damn purity ring and Christianity always got in the way of everything.

What am I doing? I need to get to class. I closed my locker and barely made it to class on time. I had two minutes to spare. I saw Jenna sitting in the seat next to mines. I quickly took my seat without looking at her. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see her smile. I couldn't lie Jenna was a pretty girl but that wouldn't and couldn't change how I feel about Clare. I still remember that day in gym when she was talking to Jenna, after that rumor about a boob job get around, and how she looked at me and smiled. Those damn blue eyes. I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts by Jenna's voice.

"Earth to KC."

"Yea? Sorry." I tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"What are you doing after school?" she asked

"Going to chill out with my mom. I'm still getting use to living with her again, so we are gonna spend some time together." I lied "Why?" I asked.

"Just wanted me, you and the baby to spend time together."

"Oh, maybe tomorrow." I lied again.


	3. Note to All Readers

Whoever has read my story tell me what you think so far. I haven't written a story on here in a while and I want to know if you like it or not. I know the Chapters are short but I promise the 3rd Chapter will be long long. It will be sooo good I will try not to let any readers down. Thanks! I am typing it right now. Its written just not typed.. UGHH! HERE GOES! '

Thanks


	4. Unlikely run in's

**Note: Vegas nights knife incident never happened** Chapter 3

Adam's POV 

I didn't even bother to go to class today. I just decided to go to The Dot instead. As I was walking I spotted Fitz. I was not in the mood today so I try to stay out of his sight. I turned around and started walking in the other direction. I tried to reach the corner before he happened to see me. But that's when I heard it.

"I see you Freak!" I rolled my eyes at his commentary. And asked

"What do you want Fitz?"

"Not you this time, freak. I want you to send a message to your friend Eli."

"What message?" I asked irritated.

"Tell him pay backs a bitch" and with that said he walked away. I was surprised that Fitz didn't bother me at all. I was actually finding this to be good that the war between him and me ended. Ever since Eli poisoned Fitz it seem like their battle was never going to end. I continued walking to The Dot in the same direction I was going to use until I saw Fitz. Once I reached The Dot, my eyes betrayed me because what I was seeing couldn't be right. I questionably blinked about five times before I knew the sight in front of me was actually real. There was the girl I once had a crush on flirtatiously rubbing her hands on Eli's leg. I didn't know what she was saying but I knew it couldn't be anything good. I decided I wasn't going to stand out here and not find out what all of this was about.

As I entered The Dot I heard Bianca say

"You know for some reason I find you attractive. You're not like all the other guys around here. You … are kind of weird but with your looks who gives a damn. I can offer you things that religious saint can't." All Eli does is stare at her without even the slightest sign of emotion. I clear my throat to let it be known that I was there. Both Eli and Bianca look at me. I caught Bianca roll her eyes and Eli's lips made the most concocted smile ever. He then looked at her and squinted his eyes a little and moved in towards her over the table and says

"Do you mind?" signaling her to get out of the seat so I could take it. She unwillingly got up, but before she left she had to speak

" The Freak won't always be around Eli, I'll have my way with you. You know you can't refuse. She winked at him as she exited The Dot. I slowly turn my gaze to Eli now that she's gone. He looked at me questioning my presence? He spoke first.

" Is Mr. Torres cutting English?" he asked sarcastically

" Dude really, do I really have to ask?"

" Tell you what? How "loose" Bianca is? I'm afraid you already know that my friend." Eli responded.

"Dude don't play, that girl is serious trouble, she can mess with you and Clare, hellooo."

"Oh Adam, you have such little faith in me. Nothing and no one could ever mess Clare and me up. You of all people should know that." I could tell he was really insulted by my commentary but I could care less.

" I know but still from looking outside it kind of looked like you were into it." I lied

"Adam just trust me I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to hurt Clare."

"You better not!" I lied again. I hoped that he would hurt Clare so that I could be the one holding her and not him. He didn't deserve such a perfect girl. Especially not when he just sat there and let Bianca touch all over him. I swear if I had Clare as my girlfriend I would have left immediately. Eli just loves a challenge a little too much. What am I saying? OH MY GOD! I like Clare! But I can't she's my best friend and so is Eli. I can't believe I'm thinking all of this. I need to get out of here. I looked over at Eli who seemed to be waiting for some kind of response from me. I came up with something quick.

" Dude whatever, you're my best friend and all but so is she. So I'll say it in more harsh words you break her heart, I'll break your face." And with that I got up and left.

Clare's POV

I can't believe Eli nor Adam is in class right now. Did they plan on skipping without me? Maybe they're keeping something from me. This is so unlike Adam though. He never skips class. Eli probably suckered him into it like he did with me. _DING! DING! DING! DING!_ Finally class is over. Nobody to talk to in a class can make it seem so boring. I just decided to gather my things and head to my locker. As I walked down the halls I stayed deep in thought.

I reached my locker and opened it and put my books inside. Just as I was about to close it I stared at a picture of Eli, Adam and myself. Just as I put the lock on my locker someone came and grabbed me by my arm and slammed me into the lockers, making me hit my head hard against the metal surface. The person squeezed my arm so tight I felt the circulation to my arm cut off. Then they turned me around only to find that it was none other than Fitz. He was so close to me that I didn't even want to show the slightest bit of fear even though I was full of it at this moment. That's when I noticed all the students in the hall way staring. I spoke first breaking the silence.

"What do you want Fitz:?" he laughed subtly

"You Clare." I couldn't help but choke up a little laugh at his abruptness. I couldn't help but notice a few eyes scattered from my direction. I guess the laughing eased the tension to them, but not to me.

" Really Fitz, Your not my type." I said trying to sound as caring and sympathetic as possible. He didn't make the slightest change in his face.

" It's okay Clare because in time you will be. First it's the hospital for Goldsworthy and then it's the graveyard." He smirked. As that smirk crept up onto his face I couldn't help but feel angry. He was threatening to kill "MY ELI". I knew I would say something wrong but I didn't care I just let the words slip out.

" Fitz, Go. Fuck. Yourself. You'll never get with me. Hell you're not even cute. I don't know why you even bother to make such an embarrassment of yourself. No one cares about you, you're just a low life bully." What came next I didn't expect. I saw the change in his eyes and the next thing I knew his fist came flying at my right cheek. My head had connected with a locker for the second time that day right before I hit the ground. The impact felt like falling 15,000 feet in the air to only land on concrete. I held my face because with the burning I felt I knew swelling wasn't far behind. I opened my eyes to see the whole hallway was silent staring in shock. Some held their hands to their mouths, others looked angry but I knew they wouldn't do anything "this is Fitz were talking about". He bent down to come face to face with me. He looked as though he was sorry but even with that I couldn't show him even the tiniest bit of fear I had. I had to stand my ground so I did. Even though at the time its as the ground was standing up for me. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm… I'm sorry Clare. I don't know what…" Just as I was about to cut him off, he was suddenly gone from in front of me and I couldn't feel more relieved. I wondered if it was Eli or Adam who had come to my rescue but as I looked up I saw KC Guthrie, my ex, KC. I couldn't believe it. K.C was holding him by the shirt and had pressed him up against the lockers. Fitz didn't know what was going on, he was caught off guard but that doesn't mean he didn't try to fight back. Just as Fitz threw a right-handed punch to connect with KC's face, KC threw out his left hand and blocked Fitz's punch. KC instantly threw his right hand out which connected to Fitz's face no problem. The back of Fitz's head connected with the locker and I couldn't help but think "HAHA, PAY BACK!" KC then grabbed Fitz by his shirt again and held him up against the lockers and said.

" Put your hands on her again and next time I wont be so nice. Don't even come near her or it will be the end of your life and I can guarantee you won't have any arms to swing at anyone with." With that KC let him go and pushed him towards the double doors. Fitz stumbled to the door and walked away slowly but once he reached the double doors he looked back and smirked at us both. Once Fitz was out of sight KC came down to where I was and slowly moved my hand from my face. His face expressions were always easy to read so I knew it was bad. That's when he picked me up from the waist and I realized everyone was still staring.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" KC shockingly yelled. Everyone turned to mind their own business. I never thought I'd say this but I was grateful that KC was around because if he wasn't I don't know what would have happened next. I looked up at him and said

" Thank You." In the smallest voice I could muster up.

"No problem." He said as he looked back down at me. Once I saw his eyes I knew exactly where he was going with this or at least what he was thinking. I moved away from him and spoke.

"KC… I can't believe this." I said turning my back on him. I continued " I cant be your center of attention. You have a baby on the way. I can't be not now… not ever." He stayed where he was not taking a step towards me.

" Clare…I know this already okay. We are friends I never said anything about loving you so don't bring it up." I heard the hostility in his voice when he said those words.

"KC, I can see it in your eyes. I saw it before when we were dating and I see it now and how are we even friends, once you dumped me for Jenna you didn't even say a word to me. Yea you said you're sorry but how does that make up for…" he cut me off and I felt hot tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't you dare say it Clare. Shyt, I know this already and I am sorry but I made a mistake and I know it bur nothing will ever change that. I want you to forgive me but I know you won't give me another chance. I accept that but if we can't be in love I at least want to be your friend." I turn around to face him and say

" KC, I'm sorry I can't be anything more than an associate with you. I saw the look in your eyes and now that I know I don't think we can be friends or anything else. Thank you for helping me with Fitz. This is goodbye KC." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug and with that thank you done I left him there alone. I heard him whisper

"We'll see Clare, we will see." And I knew trouble was well on it's way.


	5. Eli's Confusion and  Confrontation

Chapter 4

**This is going to be short I have class in about 2 hours and well school has to come first. Plz read and Review**

**Eli's POV**

What's going on with everybody? Bianca, trying to come onto me. Adam, doubting the strength of my relationship with Clare. Clare, herself acting out because of her parents issues. Man, my damn head is spinning. All of these unnecessary problems. I run outside to find Adam because I don't want to leave things on bad terms with my best friend and I don't want him to tell Clare anything. I see him walking in the direction of his house. I start running towards him and yell

"Hey Adam, wait up!" thankfully he hears me and stops walking to wait for me. Once I reach him I see the look on his face. There's an awkward silence because I didn't know what to say to that. So I simply asked

" What's going on with you Adam?"

" What do you mean Eli?" he responded mocking me.

" You're acting weird, you of all people doubting my intentions and relationship with Clare, really?" he looked down as though he had something to say. I continued to speak.

"Spit it out Torres." When I saw the expression on his face I knew he had something to say. I just didn't know what. I waited for a response and I would keep waiting until I got one. Then I saw his mouth open but no words came out, it didn't take him long after that to finally say something.

"Look dude, I don't know what to tell you. I've been on edge lately. Almost the whole school knows I'm an FTM and it's not like I have many friends to turn to. Dude, you and Clare are my only friends. No one wants to hang out with a "freak". You and Clare don't even have time for me anymore. We use to play video games and all go to The Dot after school and chill, but every since you got a girlfriend, you don't have time. I love Clare but from what you told me. She's no Julia." I cringed as Adam said those words but I didn't speak. I wanted to hear what he said next. I let him continue. " How can you even sit there with her and pretend as though you love her like you loved Julia? That's just wrong man. I know Julia would have wanted you to move on but not this quick. It's not my business," I thought to myself "your right it's not." But I still didn't cut him off. "I don't want either of you getting hurt." He finally ended on that note and I knew something wasn't right. This was about us being friends but it was more than that I could feel it. I always had a thing for sensing darkness and right now a lot was coming from him.

"I get it, you miss spending time, but just now we were both in The Dot after Bianca left and you're the one who left." I let that sink into him first and then spoke again. I sighed " What do you say we go to your place and play some Call Of Duty online?" I knew he wouldn't turn me down but it did take him a minute to cool down and decide. Then I saw the Adam that I know come back to the surface. He nudged me and said

"Sure, Why not? Let's go."

"Ahh! I knew you couldn't resist." I said as I playfully pushed him, he laughed. I didn't know why he was so differently lately but I wouldn't let anything come between my best friend and me.

**I know this is a short chapter had to be. OMG! Did Eli say nothing could come between him and his best friend? What about the girl of his dreams, can she come in the middle of the two? STAY TUNED! **

**I HAD TO DO THIS ….. xoxo Gossip Girl! LMFAO!**


	6. The Truth Hurts

Hopefully I finish Chapter 6 tonight. Here's Chapter 5. Hope you like it. Chapter 5

**Adam's POV**

Eli and I finally made it to my house, nobody was home yet and we were sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty. Not just one Call of Duty either, ALL OF THEM! Tonight we decided to have a Call of Duty marathon. We were playing on the same team but doesn't mean we weren't competing to see who could have the most kills. I swear it was good hanging out with my best friend, but I still felt bad for saying all those things about Clare not being Julia, I knew it was mean but part of me did feel that way. I was Eli's best friend and I had to be honest with him, but if I had to be 100% honest, I knew the majority of what was said was because of my feelings for Clare. Sometimes I just say things without thinking about the consequences, but right now the consequences don't seem so bad. I was at the moment tied with Eli for kills seven and seven. I couldn't help but feel happy and let all the things I had just done wrong seep to the back of my mind. Someone had just killed me on the other team and I couldn't help but yell.

"NOOOOOO!" Eli laughed at me and I glared at him in return. The worse part about it is that once I got killed he got the winning kill. I glared even harder at this. He looked at me and said.

"What, It's not my fault I'm so talented and your not." He fell over laughing at me, since I never moved.

"Dude, whatever. You want something to drink?" I asked getting up

"Yea, anything you got is good." I walked into the kitchen and I couldn't help but get a little frustrated. Eli always won. He got Clare; he won the games almost all the time. I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to get anything. I couldn't possibly tell Clare how I feel, I knew she would confess to Eli after I did. Or maybe she wouldn't. I grabbed the sodas out the fridge and headed back into the living room. I didn't think I was gutsy enough to tell Clare how I felt but I knew it wouldn't matter either way. She loves Eli, not a FTM. I handed Eli his soda not really aware of what I was doing. He thanked me and I sat down on the couch staring at the television screen. I don't know, maybe I should ask KC for advice. I eventually decided against it. That's when I snapped out of it and looked over at Eli who hadn't even noticed that I blanked out. He took out his cell phone and I suspected he was going to text Clare. He looked hesitant so I finally spoke breaking the long and somewhat comfortable silence.

"Go head man, text her already. We haven't heard from her for most of the day. It's kind of like your texting her for me too." He looked over at me and smiled

"Thanks man."

"Hey, don't thank me as long as you tell her hi for me too." He snickered a little and started typing on his phone. We went back to playing Call of Duty for the rest of the day until we finally got motion sickness and was high off of laughing so much. I looked out the window to see it was pitch black outside and said

"Woah! Eli what time is it?" He took out his cell phone and responded

"10, why?"

"We've been playing Call of Duty since 3." I looked at him and he was looking down at his phone. He didn't seem to be interested in what I was saying so I asked

"What's wrong?"

"Clare, she didn't text me back." He sounded kind of hurt more than anything else. He them called her phone and he hung up without saying a word. I then saw worry take over in his eyes.

"It went straight to voicemail." I started to get worried too. Just as I was about to say call again my mom and Drew walked in. We greeted them as they got settled in by the door. I turned back to Eli more worried about Clare than anything else.

"Call her again." I finally said. He looked at his phone and just as he was about to press the button Drew started talking.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be talking about calling Clare would you." Drew didn't look like his normal self when he spoke. Something changed in him and both Eli and me saw it. Eli spoke before I could.

"Yea, why?" Drew came closer to us as my mom stayed in the back by the door obviously interested in what Drew knew.

"So you don't know what happened." He pointed at us and took a step forward. At that I didn't know what to do or say but I knew nothing good could come of it. I suddenly felt like I heard Eli's heart hit the floor. Or maybe it was mines….nope definitely Eli's. He got up from the couch and turned to face Drew.

"No, what happened?" He spoke so fast I barely understood him but Drew did.

"I was the whole thing on the schools television. Someone obviously connected it and wired it through their phone. One of Fitz friends probably." Eli and I looked at each other and I cut Drew off and said

"Fitz wanted me to tell you pay backs a bitch!" Eli looked at me with an angry face. And spoke in a high voice.

"Really Adam! You're now telling me?" I flinched a bit and started to say

"Hey man…" Drew screamed over me.

"Now is not the time for this, this is serious." He continued his story. " In the video you was him approach her and grabbed her. She banged her head on the locker because of how rough he was being. I don't know if that was intentional or not." I listened intently. I spoke seriously.

"He didn't do it on purpose, he wouldn't even spar with me." I said defending Fitz. Drew looked uneasy and annoyed at my interruptions. He didn't say anything about it he just continued.

"After that, he turned her around and was closer than usual, you couldn't hear what they were saying but they were laughing and everyone stopped paying attention, thinking it was some kind of a joke. But then I turned back to the screen and saw her get mad and then she looked okay and then he got mad. But what happened next was blood boiling it caught everyone's attention. He… He just… she didn't even know what was coming. He just hit her. I punched her right in the face. A right hook straight to her face." He sped up. "She went down hard, she hit her head against the locker first before she fell and then she looked as though she was going to go unconscious right there on the floor. But she held her head and just sat there. Then he bent down next to her. Again no one could hear what they were saying but he said something." I was furious. I didn't know what to say. I knew I couldn't do anything about Fitz. I wasn't as strong as him. I saw my mom holding her hand over her mouth. Eli just stood there not moving. I couldn't really see his face. I decided to speak.

" I can't believe this… How could he hit her? How could he do that? And you. You didn't do anything?" I asked Drew glaring at him. He looked at me knowingly and said.

" I was on the other side of the school. I couldn't help from where I was. But there's more." I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just say there's more? I didn't even know if I wanted to hear it but shockingly Eli spoke but his voice was low.

"What, tell me." That's when Drew continued right after he took a deep breath.

"Well you see. From what was shown on the video there was many people standing around. Mostly girls and some guys but then someone did help her." Drew paused. Eli and I looked at him at the same time curious as to whom. He continued. " He came out of no where and grabbed Fitz up out of no where and slammed him against the lockers. Fitz didn't know what happened but that didn't stop him from swinging. He tried to punch him but he blocked Fitz punch and landed one right in Fitz's face. Fitz head connected with the lockers and he told Fitz something and pushed him away. Fitz almost fell over. It was crazy, he was the hero." Drew had finished but yet Eli and I had yet to know who had saved Clare. I looked at Drew signaling him to tell me more. But he didn't seem to get the hint. I yelled.

" WHO!" He looked at me like I was stupid

"What?" He asked seriously

"WHO SAVED HER?" He then looked at Eli and Eli never took his eyes off Drew

"KC!" I felt the bomb in the room drop. With that Eli left so suddenly I didn't have time to think about what to do next. I just followed him and told my mom I would be back. She seemed too shocked to notice. Eli had lost it. I could tell. I sort of knew how he felt. We weren't there to help her because we just happened to skip school on the same day at the same time. I knew that was it but it was more than that for him. Her ex, KC, had saved her and I knew that made him angry, insecure, and guilty as of many other things. I didn't bother to tell him I was coming I just hopped into Morty without any words. He looked at me and I looked at him that's all we needed. We didn't need to speak to know what we were saying that's how close we were. Eli turned the keys and we were off.


	7. Clare's Bleeding Heart

**Sorry but this is the most interesting Chapter. Be prepared. Sorry from now to all the Fitz fans. Hope you still like it though. **

**Chapter 6**

**Clare's POV**

I saw that Eli had texted me and I didn't respond, actually a lot of people were texting me but I ignored them all. Instead I just turned off my phone and continued resting. It turned out that I needed to spend the night in the hospital because I was feeling dizzy a lot. It was like everything was blurred. I didn't stay there though I couldn't. I knew my parents would want to see me and I really didn't want to see them hovering over me. I told them I would rather spend the next two days at Grandpa's house. No one knew where he lived and that was better for me. Eli and Adam would hear soon and I didn't want anyone looking for me or feeling sorry for me. I was not the type. My face had definitely swelled up and I couldn't bear to lay down in peace. I had to keep shifting. I missed Eli and I wished that he were here to hold me. I knew I wouldn't see him until I returned to Degrassi in two days. I told my mom not to tell anyone where I was. I told her to tell them I needed time. I looked at the time it was 10:43pm, my grandpa was already asleep. He slept for most of his day, especially since he really didn't have good hearing it was always easy for him. Too add he wasn't very well I got and went down stairs for a cup of water and a hot rag for my face. As I headed to the kitchen, I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't bother to look outside because I knew it was probably my mom. She said she would come over here to check on me. I open the door to find a male figure looking out towards the street. He turned around. I started to close the door but he put his foot in the doorway. I almost fell unconscious right there. I still didn't show him that he frightened me, at least not that much.

"What do you want Fitz and how did you find me?" I asked irritated

"You Clare. And I was following you. I wanted to apologize you didn't deserve that. I don't know what came over me." Before he could even continue talking I cut him off. I was too tired to talk. He hit me. I was always willing to forgive and forget but with this I don't know if I could.

"Fitz, save it. I'm tired and I don't want to do this right now." Shockingly he cut me off.

"Clare I'm not leaving. He forced his way into the house. I had no choice but to let him enter. I already learned the hard way that I couldn't stand up to him. He stood in the living room and I didn't know what else to say

"Can you please leave Fitz, the reason I am here and not in my house is because of you. You publicly embarrassed me, what is there is to discuss. Oh yea! Nothing! Fitz just go." I kept the door open waiting for him to leave. He took steps in my direction but what he did next shocked me but most of all it scared the Hell out of me. He came so close to me I could feel him breathing and with that he grabbed the doorknob and closed the door and locked it. I didn't know what to expect next but I felt my heart beat in my head. He started walking towards me and then cut out the lights. I couldn't breathe and I didn't know what was going on. I yelled

"Fitz, stop it please. Just leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you please." I yelled as loud as I could but I was in a house that was far enough away so that no one could hear anything I had to say. And my grandpa was definitely a lost cause but I wonder if Fitz knew that. I started for the kitchen to go get a knife because in a situation like this I knew the end result was never good. I turned to run into the kitchen but I bumped into a body and I knew it was Fitz. I started stepping backwards and decided to scare him out of here.

"You know my grandpa is home and when he hears the noise down here he will come and you'll be arrested." I kept backing up until I hit a wall. I started moving sideways and I don't know what gave me away but he his hands hit the wall and locked me in. It was the first time he spoke and I really didn't know what he wanted until he said.

"Clare, I know how your grandfather can't hear a thing so don't make me madder than I already am. You know, you and Eli walk around acting like the perfect couple and don't even think about anyone else, especially you. I mean with those eyes who wouldn't want you. I know Eli gets everything he wants but not this time. I'm gonna get what I want. You." He touched my face with the back of his hands and I felt everything go still. I couldn't move. Was he really gonna … I felt my face go white and even though so many people told me I was strong I felt weak. He started trailing kisses all over my neck and I couldn't help but shake and start crying. I couldn't let this happen to me not with him. I wanted to give this to Eli. This was my gift and no one was going to take it from me. I kneed him square in the genitals. I started to run but I felt him grab my foot. He had a strong and hard grip on me.

"You stupid Bitch." He yelled to me. I couldn't help but cry. I knew this had seriously pissed him off but he dragged me towards him and I tried kicking as hard as possible but it was no use. Before I knew it he was on top of me. I constantly moved but he punched me in the face until I stopped moving. I knew I wasn't unconscious but I felt numb in the face and then he moved lower beating me even more then before I knew it my whole body was numb. He stayed on top of me the whole time and I knew what was coming next. He spoke

"You know I knew u was gonna do that. That's why I protected my self or at least tried. Your hit was much more forceful than I expected. But don't worry I'll be easy with you at first, since I'll be your first." A small smile crept on his face and I cried harder as he started to remove my shirt. I knew I was crying but I couldn't feel the tears. I was beaten so badly that the pain was seeping in already. He then proceeded to remove my pants. I was shaking even more and I tried to speak.

"Fitz, please… don't. Please." I cried I couldn't help it. He came face to face with me and said

"I already have. I'll use protection though. " He smiled knowing that victory was near. Where was my mother, she was supposed to be here with me? I saw him pull his pants down and I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't do anything. I was sore. I couldn't move and if I did I would get beaten up even more. I had to take that chance. I used all the power I had to throw a punch at him. He was shocked but he immediately knocked me back down. I hit the ground hard. I tasted blood. I guess he was use to this kind of thing. I kept fidgeting. He slapped me and told me I wouldn't be alive after if finished with me if I did. At that point I didn't know what was more important, my life or my virginity. That was when I saw a punch connect with my eye. I couldn't help but let out a whimper. I felt that. He forced open my legs as I tried hard to close them back. He punched me right in the stomach this time and I felt like I was about to fall unconscious. I moved my head left and right, that's when I felt everything. He forced his way into me and I screamed as loud as I could muster. It wasn't very loud my throat was dry from all the crying and my body was beaten badly. I screamed repeatedly trying to get louder and he didn't even seem to care anymore. He just pushed and pushed himself further and further into me and I started to feel nothing. I felt empty and I stopped my screaming. He just did whatever he wanted to, his hands roaming my now impure body. My once sacred area was hurting; I didn't feel any pleasure at all. This was nothing like what people told me it would feel like. All I felt was dirty. He finally finished his business and I continued to cry even though I was relieved he was done. He got up and pulled his pants up. He looked down at me.

"Tell anyone about this and I swear I will flip the script and say you was asking for it. I will tell everyone that you said you liked it rough and that you were one of those weird people who found pleasure out of creepy shyt like being beaten up. Plus I'll be back for more; you're the best there is. You tell and all of this will be done again, Got it?" He waited for a reply. I didn't answer I just cried. He came closer to my face and asked again.

"Got it?" I decided to nod just so this bastard would get out of my face. H came in and kissed me on the cheek. I moved as far as I could before his nasty lips hit my face. But it did.

"Good Girl, now go clean yourself up." He said as he left. I didn't move. I laid there naked as if I was a dead body at a crime scene. I eventually got up, at least attempted to. I took a couple of minutes before I could stand steadily. Thankfully he didn't attack my legs as much as he did the rest of my body. That and my arms would get me to the bathtub. I looked down and saw blood. I doubled over feeling like I was about to throw up. I tried to run to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet just in time. I let out EVERYTHING. I turned on the shower, making the water mostly hot. I tried to avoid looking in the mirror but I failed. I saw the damage done and it wasn't that bad in my face. I had a black eye and sum swelling but the rest of my body was battered and seemed broken. I tried to stop crying but it was useless. I got into the shower and as I felt the hot water hit me I felt a little better but I knew I was far from it. I laid down at the bottom of the tub while the water flooded over me. I am no longer me. How can I even tell anyone? I can't even tell Eli, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. How could I? Even if I did he would kill Fitz and go to jail. I can't even tell Adam. Adam would tell Eli and then Eli would still go crazy and kill Fitz. I couldn't tell my parents because then they'd want to press charges and probably look at me differently. That was the last thing I wanted. I couldn't tell anyone.


	8. Eclare's I can't breathe

Thanks for the reviews! This Chapter is for all my people who favorited my story. Hope you like it. Chapter 7

**Eli's POV **

I searched all over for Clare starting with her house but she was not there. Her parents said she wanted to stay with her Grandpa for a while. I wish I knew where that was. But I didn't. Adam was always trying to comfort me the whole time but I knew it was my fault that she was put in this situation in the first place. I only hoped Clare wouldn't decide to leave me after what happened between her and Fitz. I couldn't lose her. Julia was one thing but Clare was a whole other story. She was the only thing I had to live for. She was my heartbeat, without her I wouldn't survive. I had to find her. It was driving me crazy and I was on the verge of breaking down. I was driving Morty when my vision started to blur. I pulled over. I put my head on the steering wheel. I broke down we were looking everywhere.

"Adam, I have to find her. I can't go a day without seeing her. I'll drop you home I don't want your mom worrying too much." He shook his head.

"No man, it's fine." I started the engine and wiped my tears. I shook my head this time.

"It's okay, I'll be okay trust me man. Either way I just need time to let this sink in. I'll take you home; it's already one in the morning. Plus we do have school in the morning." I didn't take me that long to reach Adam's house. We said our good-byes and then I started on my path home, but I didn't end up there. I was by the park. I sat staring out at the night or should I say mornings sky. I felt tears come to my eyes again. I don't usual cry this much, hell I usually don't cry at all. But I couldn't help it I love her and I put her in this position. I spoke out loud.

"God, I usual don't do this, I mean…I'm pretty sure you know that…Well yea….I just want you to send me a sign that my angel is okay. I need her and I know you need her to be here on earth with me to keep me safe, But I need a sign that lets me know she's…" I saw someone walking. I stopped mid sentence of my prayer. He I looked closer. I couldn't believe it. Was my prayer just answered or was this a test. I got out of Morty and approached the guy. I walked a little faster to get his attention. He looked over at me.

"Hey Fitz!" He smiled at me and I quickly landed a punch in his face.

"Goldsworthy long time no see, have you been avoiding me?" He continued to keep that disgusting smirk on his face.

"I can't believe you hit my girl. How could you even do that to her. I thought this was between you and me. Not you and Clare, don't you think you took it too far? What makes you think you can just…" He cut me off and laughed. He seemed to find a good laugh out of my speech. I just didn't know why. Then he spoke

" You haven't seen Clare all day, have you? I can see it in your face, the worry. It's just sitting in your eyes. It even looks like you were crying. Let me help you out. She's by her grandpa's house. It's over at 3350 River Drive. (This is just a made up address)" I was shocked I couldn't even register what he was telling me. How could he know where she was? I didn't question him I immediately started off back in Morty's direction.

"Hey Eli!" I heard him yell. I turned around to see him plaster a smile on his face and say

"The war is over." He then continued on his way before I could. I stood there in the same position wondering why all of this was happening. After a few seconds I realized that I hadn't moved. I quickly got into Morty and sped off. Minutes gradually passed by and I found my way to the big house. It was a beautiful place. Nice big open area all for one's self. I looked up to the sky and said

"Thank You God!" I ran to the house without even thinking about whether Fitz was lying to me or not. I rang the doorbell repeatedly waiting for some light to turn on or something. I was starting to lose hope when I finally saw the downstairs light flicker on.

"Mom is that you." I knew that voice from anywhere and I knew it was her. I swear at that moment I started to feel my heart race. I heard her footsteps approaching the door.

"No Clare it's Eli." I heard her move back. I felt my heart drop.

"Eli." She said my name so low but I knew she was going to cry. I heard it in her voice.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I really am I didn't know Fitz would do any of this but I need to see you. Even if you want to leave me, I just need to see you one last time." I felt myself choking up afraid that she wouldn't even give me the time of day. There was silence for a while but then she spoke.

"Eli, you should really just go." She was crying and hard.

"Clare, I'm not leaving until I see you and hold you. I need to please." I saw the light cut off and I felt my heartbreak but then the door opened and she wasn't there. I walked in and the door closed. She must have been behind the door. I walked over to her in the dark hearing her breathing. I couldn't help but hug her and I felt and heard her wince.

"Eli you should go." I couldn't help but wonder why so I stepped back and tried to find the light switch with my hand I knew it couldn't be far. I hit something and it was the light switch and she must don't have expected me to go find the light switch but when I did. I fell to my knees. I stared at her in disbelief. I had done this to her. My head fell to the carpeted ground and I bust out in the loudest tears of my life. I cried like a bitch. I couldn't stop myself and I saw her bust into tears. She was wearing long pants and a long sleeve shirt, but her face was clear for me to see. She had a black eye and her face was swollen and bruised.

"Is it that bad?" she asked innocently crying quietly. She looked like she was crying for years. I immediately got up and found my way to her. I held her.

"Drew told me what Fitz did to you in school, but this is much more worse. I…" She opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out but I asked her "What baby, what is it?" She looked into my eyes as I saw tears drop out of her blue eyes. She struggled to get out whatever she was going to say. I waited as patiently as I could.

"This…didn't …happen…in school." I couldn't believe what she just said. I don't need here to repeat it but I wanted to know. I left barely any space between us when I asked.

"Then where did this happen Clare and who did this to you?" I was more sad and hurt and guilty then any other time in my life." She turned away from me. I turned her around by her arm but she seemed to feel pain. I looked into her face and she looked so guilty. I lifted up her shirt and rolled up her pants without asking her permission. I felt the tears come back and I turned away from her. I had to be strong. I help my fist to my mouth. I took a few breaths and tried to speak but ended up sounding shaky. "Clare I love you…you need to know this but I need to know who did this to you. " She looked at me. That's when I figured out I already knew the answer. She slid down on the wall. She held her head in her knees. She looked up at me.

"It was Fitz wasn't it. He was here." She nodded at me as more tears ran down her cheeks. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" I was afraid to ask the question but I had to. I don't think I could take knowing anymore for the night but I wanted to know anything and every thing. She shook her head this time. I looked around the room. I saw blood on floor. She didn't have any kind of bloody bruises. My head quickly swung around to her. I ran in front of her. I kneeled down so that I could look directly in her eyes again. I searched for the truth.

"Your not telling me the truth are you Clare?" She shook her head. I looked so deep into her eyes that I got lost for a second and then I realized she wasn't even there, she was the one that was lost. The next words that I forced out of my mouth came out as a whisper. I hoped she would shake her head again but I would have to ask to find out.

"He raped you didn't he?" I choked out the words. I saw her change. It was like she was reliving it all over again. OH MY GOD! I felt it again. I wanted to die. I would rather let all of this happen to me then her.

"I wasn't there for you. This is all my fault. I can't believe this. I'm so sorry." I held her. There was nothing else I could do. I felt everything she did. I honestly did. But then she spoke.

"Eli, I wanted it to be you. I never wanted this. I wanted you to be my first. But he came here and told me he followed me all day…" I cut her off. I held her tighter never wanting to let her go. I was angrier than ever. No wonder he said the war was over. I felt the rage light up in me

"Shh! Just rest okay. I love you and I SWEAR I'll never leave your side. I don't care anymore. No one else matters." Even though I told her to hush she still spoke.

"Eli, I wasn't going to tell you. I thought you would go and try to kill Fitz. I knew you would get angry, but you're not right now. Why?" I looked at her and held her hands

"Clare, this you know. You're my number one and my only. You come before anything and anyone else. I am angry, I am mad at myself the most for not coming to English to see your beautiful face and for not listening to you when you said let the problem with Fitz go. And now my angel is hurt." I let the tears fall from my eyes because this hurts so much. I grab her face and gently plant a kiss on her face. I continue speaking "But you must also know that this will end, after your feeling better and healed, I will be sure that I take care of Fitz. You will never be able to let this go and honestly neither will I. He just didn't take a gift from you. He took it from me too. We are one Clare. As wrong as this may sound, You're mines and I'm yours, but our hearts are like the moon and the sun. We are strong on our own but when that eclipse happens it shows the true bond that we have. One can't do without the other." I swear I saw a piece of her come back and this is when I knew it was my turn to save her.

**Omg****! I had the most trouble thinking about what should happen. But I got it. Ehehehe! Stay Tuned. Reviews Plz let me know how I'm doing. **


	9. The Heartbroken

**Chapter 8**

**Clare's POV **

Eli carried me into my grandfathers spare bedroom, where I was temporarily staying. He laid on the bed next to me holding me. My back was to me but that didn't mean I couldn't hear his heavy tears hit the pillow behind me. I knew he blamed himself but I didn't know what to him say to make him understand that I didn't blame him. I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I just knew that I had to try. I didn't turn around but I spoke softly.

"Eli, it's not your fault. I know you think it is but it was Fitz actions." He didn't speak and when I turned around to see what was stopping him from responding I saw why. He didn't even look like he was crying anymore he was just laying there perfectly still. His eyes looked empty. I didn't know what to say but for a second I imagined that's probably what I looked like a few hours ago. Just laying there with nothing in my heart. But as it became more and more clear, I knew that it was the exact same thing. Then it crossed my mind maybe I mattered to him more than I thought maybe he really. Maybe he loved me… dare I say it more than Julia. My body felt barren and my face was the whole reason everyone would know. I looked into his eyes and those green ones meet my blue ones. I don't really know how to explain it but it was kind of like an electric shock. He was back. He came back to life. I saw it all in his eyes. He looked back at me and he sat up slowly.

"Clare? Are you… feeling any better?" I touched my hair which barely even curled anymore. I couldn't help but manage a small smile.

"When you by my side I feel safe. As long as you're here I'm fine. You just need to stop blaming yourself and then I'll be fine. I just don't feel like I can get passed this if I don't have you to help me." It seemed as though he already have every reason in the world to tell me otherwise but I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't listen to it, but I wanted to know what he had to say. But he shocked me when his facial expression changed. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I guess your stuck with me then." my smile widened.

"I guess I am." he suddenly stopped smiling at me. I asked him

"What?" He didn't speak suddenly. I touched my face and I saw him open his mouth to talk. He had me on the edge, I couldn't help but feel anxious to know what he was talking about.

" I.. Love you. I can't help but feel like I failed you by not …being there. If I just came to English then you would …be okay. " I froze. I couldn't speak and I sat up. I couldn't believe what he just said. He looked at me afraid.

"What? Clare? Clare, are you okay?" He put his hand in mines. I shook my head. I must be losing my mind.

"Eli, you just said you love me. Did you even realize it?" He smirked at me and

squeezed my hand. Then he frowned again.

"Yea, I know what I said, I been felt like that , I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm just surprised that you don't know me that well yet."

"No, no it's not like that. I just never thought you would say it so soon. I always felt it but I didn't want to scare you away. I knew… Julia was the one for you and I didn't want to make you feel pressured or anything like that." I was rambling and I knew it. He had that kind of effect on me. But I continued. "I love you too. I have always loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. But I…" Before I knew what was coming I saw him come in to kiss me and even though I knew it was Eli I couldn't help but pull back dramatically. He didn't seem fazed. I knew he understood but I knew there would come a time when he would want to know exactly what happened and that he wouldn't push me about it. He would let me tell him on my own. I appreciated that I really did but I was of unsure of how to tell him. Then I noticed him come in closer and hold me while he sat with our backs against the headboard of the bed. As if he knew what I was thinking he said.

"Clare don't worry about it. I know what your thinking. You don't have to tell me at all. I just want to be there for you. I don't…" I cut him off and with that

"I want to tell you." I could see him tense up and I gave him a minute and myself to and then I told him…. I told him everything.


	10. The Three who cried Clare

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Eli's POV **_

_My heart was broken. I couldn't let it show. My heart was broken and she couldn't know._ I lost myself when she told me "everything" She cried but I couldn't do the same even though I was hurting myself holding it in. I don't know how I'm doing it now. I feel so lost. I cant stand looking at her cry. I can't not even for a minute. I held her and played with her curls. When it came to her I felt so weak. She lost apart of herself but even worse than that I lost apart of her and myself. I wanted her to go to sleep. I wanted to see her at peace, but I highly doubted that I was even capable of that. Seeing my angel at peace. I looked over at her and she was simply staring at my arm around her. She held on so tight it was like she was gripping for dear life.

"Clare, aren't you tired?" I had to ask her. She looked beyond alive, which was quite funny considering she still looked more beautiful than any other girl. She looked up at me from the corner of her eyes. She smiled. Then she sighed.

"I am Eli, I am." Her eyes were no longer looking up at me and I tightly shut my eyes.

"Clare please go to sleep. You can trust me, I not going anywhere. I promise. I'm not leaving your side unless you ask me to." She looked at me and I looked back into her eyes and that's all she needed to be comforted.

"Okay." she said as she drifted to sleep within 2 seconds. I couldn't believe that she was forcing herself to stay up. She was fighting her sleep to make sure that she was safe. I gently laid her down on the bed and put the pillow under her head and tucked her in. I would sleep with her to but for me it wasn't easy. She had me to protect her and let her know that I wasn't going anywhere, but who did I have.

**Adam's POV **

Man, I can't believe that Eli was so set on finding Clare, but then again I know how he feels after all, I do have feelings for his girlfriend and with that so does KC. Then Eli has Bianca on his back. Like nothing could get any worse than it already is. I need to find Clare. I know she's safe because her parents said so but still I feel like Eli is right. I need to see her. I froze. I can't really be serious. I can't be as attached as Eli I, can I? I wanted to rip out the little hair I had left in my head. I CAN'T BE DOING THIS TO MYSELF RIGHT NOW! I know Clare would never look at me that way and by even thinking like this I am ruining my friendship with my best friend. I was in my room sitting on my bed. I was suppose to be getting ready for bed but something was stopping me. I didn't know what I just didn't feel right sleeping peacefully.

I hadn't even changed for bed yet. I was still in the clothes Eli had dropped me off in. I got up and walked towards the mirror. I looked at myself and couldn't help but contemplate. I am a man so be one. I stood there for a minute and then glanced over at the bright red lights from my alarm clock. The time was 2:55am. I stormed out of my room and down the stairs towards the front door. I was going to be the first one to find Clare. The girl I loved.

**KC's POV**

I honestly couldn't help but feel like I was wrong for the way things ended with Clare the other day. I needed to be more gentle. I was the one that hurt her. I was the one that wanted to be free to do whatever I wanted to and in the process I hurt her. _I hurt her._ Those words were like daggers to my heart. I couldn't believe everything that happened in one day. I found out she was dating that creep Eli. She was beaten by the school's bully and then there was me. I was the one that made her so cold hearted.

I called her on her cell to apologize but she didn't answer. Then I went to her house to apologize and her mom was surprised to see me. She looked angry and yet sympathetic at the same time when she told me Clare went to stay with her grandfather for a while. I felt pain flow through me. I had never felt pain like that in a while but when it came to her anything was possible. I even sent a text to Adam to find her. I didn't know him well and I definitely didn't have his number so I had to ask my teammate Drew for it. I sent that about several hours ago though and still no response. I felt something vibrate and as I did. I jumped off of my bed to see who it was. I was secretly hoping it was Clare, it wasn't.

I looked to see Adam's Number with the message "_Hey, are you up?" _I quickly type back "_Yea.\, why?" _After a few seconds he then types "_Meet me in front of The Dot in 10 minutes."_ I typed back _"Okay."_ and with that I got up. I checked to see if my mother was sleeping and then I left through the front door like a thief in the night.


	11. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 10**

**Eli's POV **

I sat on the bed next to where Clare was sleeping peacefully but I couldn't shake this feeling of being unsafe. Maybe it was this house. I looked around the dark room. Then I wondered if it could be because I still blamed myself. I didn't know. I was just afraid that I was going to lose someone else. I was so close to it. By looking at her I could tell she was close to it. I smiled at her knowing that this time I wasn't the only one fighting for what we had. I loved Julia but I still hold a grudge with her. I looked up to the sky as my smile faded. I always felt like she had given up on us by leaving me here on this earth alone. I thought that if she loved me then she would have tried to hold on longer and fight but she didn't.

Clare was different. She held on and fought and she was brave. She told me everything. She made me feel important. I couldn't let her down. Not now. I loved her for being strong even when she didn't have to. I looked over at my phone as it vibrated. I went to it and saw that I had a text from Adam. I read it _"Hey Eli, I know your not sleeping and well neither could I. I'm out looking for Clare if you want to come along just let me know." _I didn't know what I should do. He was my best friend and hers. I just didn't think it was a good idea to let him know anything without Clare's permission. I started to text back when…

"PLEASE DON'T!" Clare had woken up crying and I immediately dropped the phone and took my rightful place next to her. I sat in front of her. She was sweating profusely. I touched her forehead she was burning up and I looked into her eyes. She looked scared more than anything in the world, yet she looked angry. I wiped her tears and picked up a tissue as I wiped away her sweat.

"Clare it was a dream. It wasn't real. I'm right here." She shook her head. She looked up at me and said.

"He's coming back for me." With those lines she scared me how emotionless she said them. I held her hands and said

"No! He's not. I'm here now." She shook her head again and I was becoming angry more than anything. Not at her but at the fact that he had instilled fear of himself in her. She quietly spoke again.

"No Eli." She looked down. "He said if I ever tell anyone, he would be back to do it again. He said…" She swallowed hard before she continued. "Tell anyone about this and I swear I will flip the script and say you was asking for it. I will tell everyone that you said you liked it rough and that you were one of those weird people who found pleasure out of creepy shyt like being beaten up. Plus I'll be back for more; you're the best there is. You tell and all of this will be done again, Got it?" She didn't say anything after that. She didn't tell me this earlier when she was telling me what happened in detail. I looked at her with my head full of worries. I knew I had to ask

"What about school and what about Adam?" That seemed to make her glow with life a little. Not the school part of course but the Adam thing. She didn't smile but I could tell she wanted to.

"Where is Adam? How is he doing?" I didn't really know how to tell her that he was out looking for her but I guess it was better just to be as honest as possible.

"Well, he's not doing so good, he just text me saying he's out looking for you." I gave her a minute to let that sink in and then I continued." Clare, Listen, you need to know that whatever you want me to do when it comes to this, I can do, but one thing I won't do is let Fitz get away with what he did to us. I don't know what I will do but I will promise you this. He will never put his hands on you again." I felt anger rise in me. "I swear to you even if it's the last thing I do that he will not touch the one thing I guard. I put that on my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, but this is one thing you can not ask me to do. He will pay and he will know that I know but you are safe from that, as long as I live no one will come anywhere near you, unless you say it's okay. You almost lost your life and I would rather that happen to me any day than to you." I didn't take my eyes off of hers the whole time and she was speechless. I could see it in her face. I guess she really didn't know how much she meant to me.

"Eli, I appreciate you determination, but this is my battle now." I would be damned if she said that to me one more time. She made me angry with those words. I loved her. Why wouldn't she comprehend that.

"Clare, this is not your fight." I said that more harshly than I had intended to. "You are my girl and your going to be my wife someday. Right now, I will not allow you to fight your own battles. What am I saying. Not now not ever. I will always be there for you and as long as I am, you won't be doing a damn thing. This is my battle dammit. I will protect you and you cant do anything about that. You can argue with me all you want but I'm done talking about this. " My voice became gentle. "No one messes with my angel and gets away with it."

"Okay, I love you though. I don't want to lose you. If I did, I don't know what I would have done. And what do you mean Adam is out looking for me? Tell him where I am. I don't want him to know everything that Fitz did to me but tell him to come." I'm pretty sure she saw my face going against everything she just said. And she spoke before I could. She was good.

"I know Eli, you don't think it's a good idea but I can handle myself." Then she looked down. "Maybe not with Fitz though." I lifted up her chin to look into my eyes.

"You won't have to. " She didn't move for a while. Then I was shocked as she closed the distance between us and kissed me. It was passionate. I hugged her and broke the distance between us. I squeezed her hand and then went to go pick up my phone and told him to meet me at this address.


	12. Suspicion's Rise

**The WORSE day ever. ****I have the nastiest headache in the world but I didn't want to let the readers down so I tried my best. I am constantly getting dizzy and I feel like I want to fall out. Anyways I'm writing so that's what counts. I know I hate waiting for updates so here is one now.**

**Chapter 11**

**Adam's POV **

Eli had just sent me a message saying to meet him at some random address so I immediately made a move not asking any questions. I showed KC the message and we made our way to the house. I didn't really ask if I should bring KC or not but I wasn't stupid he would follow me even if I told him not to come. I had dragged him out of bed after all and more than that as much as I hated to admit it, he loved Clare too. KC had borrowed his moms car so we got in and headed towards the interstate. If we used that way we would be there in ten minutes tops.

A few minutes later better believe I hopped out of the car. KC was parking his mom car, so this gave me the opportunity to break the news of having KC with me to Eli. I run the doorbell realizing I probably shouldn't have, but then I saw the lights flicker on and Eli hadn't told me why I should meet him here so I really didn't care. I just wanted to find Clare. I heard someone unlocking the door and I felt my heart beat in my throat. I saw the door open slowly and I first saw Eli in the background but he wasn't the one by the door then I saw her. I knew it was her but from the looks of it all I could do was stare. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I can't even remember if I was breathing. That's when I heard KC's voice.

"Adam, you know it's pretty early I don't think we will be going to school today its already 4 in the." he stopped talking once he was in site of the door. "Morn…ing" He stood there in shock just as I had. I still didn't know what to do but I suddenly felt tears come to my eyes. I looked over at Eli who looked as emotionless and cold hearted as ever. He had his arms crossed over his chest and firmly stood his ground. He didn't seemed phased at all. I don't know how long we all stood like that but it felt like forever. The worse part was that I still hadn't taken all of it in yet. Clare was the first to speak.

"Can you guys come in, it's not summer you know." I made the first steps to go inside and I looked behind me and realized that KC hadn't moved yet. I went next to him and nudged him in the arm. He shook his head and followed me inside. I didn't sit down. I glared at Eli. I felt my anger get the best of me.

"How could you not tell me where she was. How long ago did you get here." I saw him react. He was a bit taken back by my words but he didn't budge. He did however jerk his head back a little at my outburst. He then squinted at me and spoke as

"It wasn't my decision." I threw my hands up in the air. I turned to the side as they fell back down and put my hand on my forehead. He still didn't budge. I sighed.

"You could have told me she was okay. Do you know how worried I was? I mean what if I didn't text you, huh? I would still be looking around aimlessly." I was beyond frustrated and he didn't seem to care.

"I had…. Things to do." I laughed, not out of joy but stress. Then someone else broke in, not to my surprise it was none other than Clare.

"Adam, please just chill out. You know I'm okay now and I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight. I should have told Eli to call you or something, I think he was just trying to focus on me." How could I direct any of my anger at her? I turned my head from Eli and looked at her. He was the least of my worries right now. I walked over to her and place my hand on her face. I don't know what was getting into me but right now I didn't care. I looked into her eyes. She looked up at me and I knew at that moment that I really did love her. She placed her hand on mines and even though the room was full of two other guys who felt the same for her I felt like I was alone with her at that moment.

"Adam, I'm okay really, Fitz just ended up doing more damage than I thought." I moved my hand but still looked at her. Then from the corner of the room. KC who was looking at photos didn't look up from what he was doing when he started to speak.

"Clare you should know us better than that." he looked up from what he was doing to face her. "That's bullshyt and you know it. I was there with you, I know what a mark like that would have left, the _ones_ you are sporting right now are not from earlier. If you really expected us to believe that then…" I heard Eli cut off KC

"Yea, no really, tell me something, what were you really thinking when you decided to show up here?" Eli asked I saw that he finally changed his facial expression, his arms were still crossed but I could see that KC's presence was getting the best of him. I knew it was hard hearing that he was the one that saved Clare in school but I could tell he wasn't over it. KC didn't back down. He walked over towards Eli and smirked at him. KC put his finger up to his chin and said

"Well let's see maybe because last time I checked you weren't really doing your job in being Clare's boyfriend, so since I use to be and did a damn good job at it. I decided to give you classes on how to be. Class is about to begin so you want to get a pen and paper to take notes, ill speak slow for you." This wasn't going to end well. But Eli immediately had a response.

"Yea okay, last time I checked you cheated on her. So don't give me no damn lecture on how to treat Clare. I loved her more than you ever could, maybe you should be the one taking notes on "How to not cheat" 101." Eli nor KC backed down it it didn't even take KC 5 seconds to come up with something else smart to say.

"At least I would fight for her, Where were you today Eli? When Clare needed a man, Where. Were. You?" I saw something in him turn. Clare saw it to. She must have known because she ran over to both of them and jumped in the middle. She put her head down and she pushed them away from one another. She sent them into the farthest corners of the room. I didn't know what to do but I knew that what KC and Eli were doing was wrong.

"Clare, tell me what happened." She looked at me and Eli looked at her and KC looked at Eli. I felt the chain reaction. She sighed.

"….Fitz beat me up again. He found me after school and beat me up." I felt like someone had hit me in the heart. I looked up to the sky.

"Dammit Clare." It was KC who spoke. "Why wouldn't you try to call somebody." He sat down and put his head in his lap. After a few seconds he picked his head back up while I was lost for words. " I'm going to hurt him Clare. I swear I will. I'm going to…. " Clare cut him off.

"NO!" She yelled. "No you wont, just leave him alone, you have to promise me you wont do or say anything to anyone." I looked over at Eli who was way beyond pissed. His bangs was slightly in his eyes and that gave him an even more sinister look. He didn't take his eyes off of Clare.

"Clare!" KC yelled. "I can't do that. You know…"He stopped himself this time before I saw Eli change glances.

"She knows what KC? What does she know?" Eli started to laugh. I could tell he was getting even madder than before. Then he suddenly stopped laughing " I wish you would say it. I really wish you would because I swear to you that you that you wont even get the last word out of your mouth." I had never seen Eli like this before.

" Chill out, Both of you! KC you aren't going to do anything. Whatever Clare asks of you, you will do because you know why. Eli" he looked at me "We understand she means the world to you, but we care about her too. You can't be so cold dude just chill out." I looked over to Clare not minding that Eli's tension hadn't dispersed one bit. "You just need to relax and get some rest and heal. But you do need to think about what your going to do about Fitz. It's only right that someone says or does something." I finished speaking and took a sigh.

"That's already taken care of so you two don't have anything to worry about or do. Just keep your mouths shut not because I ask you to but because Clare asks you to." he nodded in her direction "and the rest will be handled. I promise." I was really hoping Eli wouldn't do something stupid but from the looks on his face he was serious about everything he just said. He seemed different from the other times he said he was going to handle situations dealing with Fitz so I was trusting him. I looked at Clare to see that she hadn't rebutted what Eli said. I was about to speak when KC said something before me.

"Clare I am happy that your alive, It makes me feel a whole lot better knowing that my friend is okay, but you need to know I am here if you need anything." He grabbed her hands and I felt Eli tense even more. I didn't even think it was possible. "I am your friend regardless of everything and everyone else." He looked pass her and towards Eli. He left it at that and since he was done I spoke.

I grabbed Clare in for a hug and squeezed her. I spoke to her that so only she could hear me.

" Clare you're my best friend, I love you. You can't explain how worried I was. Don't make me have to worry like that again. I reluctantly let her go. I could tell that I was becoming very bad at hiding my feelings for her but at times like this how could I care.

"I think it's time for you guys to go." I turned to see that Eli was glaring at me. He was starting to figure me out I could tell.

"Dude, chill out." I said to him. I was still his best bud after all. I went over to him and gave him the fist pound that we always do. "I know your not telling me something Eli." he looked at me and smiled

"I don't know what your talking about. Later dude." I left with that but I realized KC saying something to Clare while me and Eli were out of hearing range. I heard him saying something about finding out. She smiled at him and just like Eli said

"I don't know what your talking about." and with that we left. Once outside KC turned to me and said

"Dude they are hiding something. I can feel it." I turned to him

" I know man, I know. I'm going to find out." I said shaking my head.

"I know it's nothing good, plus I have a feeling it's something to do with Clare." he said, I turned to him.

"That's funny so do I. You down into finding out what?" I knew this was what I had to do if I wanted to know.

" Yea, but we can't talk to anyone about it, only we can know about anything we just learned. So we stay quiet and find out what's really going on? How does that work?"

"I don't know man. I don't know. "

**Longest Chapter ever. Let me know what you think. **


	13. Unfortunate Turn of Events

**Hey Readers, I decided to update again today. I really want to try and make it an everyday thing. So here goes. **

**Chapter 12**

**Clare's POV **

After Adam and the unexpected KC left Eli didn't budge. All he did was stand there and look at me. I stared back. I wanted to know what was going on in his head. However I think that somewhere in the back of my head I already knew. I still wanted to be sure so I decided to ask anyways.

"Eli, what is going on with you? You can't do this to your friends, its not right." He didn't move or say anything for a minute. I could tell that he wasn't thinking of a response, it looked more like he didn't want to talk. I didn't make any faces or gestures at him. I just simply waited. Then his mouth moved.

"First off, KC is not my friend. Second, Adam bringing him here did not help me like him at that moment, he knows how I feel about KC and as a matter of fact so should you. Don't get me wrong I'm not mad at you but what the hell where you thinking even letting him back in your life? I can't save you all the time, it's like your not trying to learn from your mistakes Clare. KC was a mistake and I'm not going to sit here uncomfortable every time he comes around. I cant forget what he did to you. I refuse…" I cut him off. I was scared, confused and hurt all at the same time but even more than that I was angry.

"Spare me the judgmental shyt Eli, He saved me. Now I don't want to make you feel bad but your sitting here making me seem like the Devil himself. You can't really expect me not to be nice to him. He knows the deal already." I froze unsure if I should tell him about KC and his new yet old feelings for me. I didn't care if I was being mean, He was hurting me, even though I knew it wasn't intentional it still hurt to hear it from him. "I told him earlier when he came to me with that look on his face, I told him to not even bother. I was thinking about you and how much I love you." I froze again this time I had shocked myself by the words that came out of my mouth. I was being way to serious to blush or feel embarrassed I was just shocked that I had allowed that to slip out. Not in any of the time that we have been dating have we ever mentioned the word _love_. I knew what I had said kind of hit him too because I finally saw a change in him. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but he closed his eyes. I didn't speak anymore, I didn't know how to recover from my words and it was the perfect opportunity to hear his response. I waited. He opened his eyes and looked up at me with sadness in his eyes and I knew what was coming. I felt my heart break, I didn't show it. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Clare, can we please not talk about any of this right now. I have enough on my mind. I need to deal with one issue at a time." I jerked my head back hurt and astonished by his words. This time I wasn't able to keep my composure.

"WHAT? Eli I just told you I …" He cut me off which hurt me ten times worse.

"I know Clare, I know. I just really need to think." I felt tears coming to my eyes. After everything I had to go through this was just making me feel like…. I walked pass Eli and into the kitchen. He followed me but in the distance.

"Clare, what are you doing?" I walked all over the place looking through the draws. I slammed them when I didn't find what I was looking for. I finally came to the draw and spotted out the biggest one I could find. I put my hand around the handle. By this time I was crying. I turned my head to face Eli who looked worried on his face as he came closer and closer. He looked at me saddened. I hated that look. I knew that's how everyone would look at me. I don't know maybe it was my mind playing games on me. Maybe he wasn't looking at me like that. I shook my head.

"I can…" I was choking on my tears. " I can handle being…beaten and raped and have you to help me through it… but" I saw him take more steps towards me with caution. " But as you can see . I have no one. My mother never showed up or even called me to see how… I am doing. Neither… did my father. I can't… take the pain you cause me." I was crying louder now. I looked at him and he stopped walking once he was at the side of the counter next to me but he still couldn't see what I held in my hand. "I know you don't love me now but I have to leave if you cant return my love. Your all I have left and now you don't have to worry, you can be happy." I heard him say

"What are you talking about Clare? I am…" I pulled the knife out of the draw and into plain sight. I pulled it up and out in front of me and with full force brought it towards me….

**I'm a bitch I know. I guess we will all have to wait and find out what happens. ****Review**** and maybe I'll write it tonight. **


	14. Fortunate Thoughts

**Omg! Was that the worse cliffhanger or what? Ha okay. Here's Part 2 to Unfortunate Turn of Events. **

**Chapter 13**

**Eli's POV **

I held on to Clare for dare life. How could she ever think I didn't love her. If I would have known she would have reacted like this I would have told her. I would have told her everything. Tears were falling fighting against me. I wanted to die. This hurt, I thought I felt the worse pain possible after I heard what Fitz did to her, but no this was much worse. This was worse than what happened to Julia. Who the hell was I fooling? Julia didn't measure up to what just happened, Clare was my heart beat. I felt my tears drop on my hand while I held her so tight. I looked down and saw her crying silently in my arms as I sat on the floor. I wanted to slap her for even thinking I didn't love her back. I gave her the wrong impression with my words and if I knew she would have took it that way I would have never said anything like that. I wasn't crying like her. She was hurt. I saw it in her face, I was waiting for her to start back up a long time ago. I wanted her to let it out and it was about time that she did but I knew apart of the reason that she was crying was because of me.

" Clare?" She looked up at me and that's all I needed. "I do love you knay. I love you more than anyone I have ever loved. I said what I said because…..," I took a pause thinking about what I was about to say and whether I should but the truth always came out with her. "Because I didn't want to allow you telling me you love me to influence the decisions I make. You see I have loved you for a long time and when out anniversary came I planned on making it the best day ever." I looked away from her. "Then Fitz happened and I lost it. I wanted to murder him and as incapable as I may seem I really wanted to. I still do. I don't know what I am going to do about it yet but I know that you gave me hope to be the perfect guy for you…. But then you just said you loved me and I lost it. I was finally getting to hear what I always wanted to hear come out of those beautiful lips that I get to kiss." I looked down at her and brushed her lips with my thumb. "But not in the way I wanted it to happen. This was not how I wanted to here I love you. I was suppose to be special and I didn't want to tell you until you were happy. Clare I do love you and it hurts when you would think that I could not. You are my heartbeat so don't you dare…" I felt more tears drop from my eyes. "Don't you dare ever try to take yourself away from me. I wouldn't be able to go on." I didn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't say anymore. I left it like that. I held her tight and picked her up in my arms to carry her to her bed. As I walked up the stairs I relived the horrible sight I almost didn't stop.

_"I can…" I was choking on my tears. " I can handle being…beaten and raped and have you to help me through it… but…But as you can see . I have no one. My mother never showed up or even called me to see how… I am doing. Neither… did my father. I can't… take the pain you cause me." She cried louder. "I know you don't love me now but I have to leave if you cant return my love. Your all I have left and now you don't have to worry, you can be happy." I heard him say_

_"What are you talking about Clare? I am…" She pulled the knife out of the draw and into plain sight. Then she pulled it up and out in front of her and with full force brought it towards herself. I didn't know what I was doing but I just didn't freeze up or anything. My body moved itself without my help. Before I knew it I was holding her hand that had the knife in it. She struggled against me so that she could finish what she started but I wasn't having it. Not then not now. I squeezed her wrist to the point that it hurt her badly. I didn't want to but I had a choice to make. It was either watch her stab herself and possibly die or save her with minimal injuries. It was quite obvious what I chose to do. _

I winced thinking about. Just then I reached her room and I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in my arms. After all she was my angel. I wouldn't let anything happen to her and that was my word. I loved her way too much. I set her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets. As I turned around to walk away I felt her grab my arm. I looked at her.

"Eli come sleep with me please, maybe I won't have any nightmares." Her eyes were piercing into mines and I couldn't dare say no to her. Plus I was beyond tired my damn self. I crawled into the bed next to her and held her while she faced me. I saw her close her eyes and it seemed as though she started to get ready for a deep slumber. She then turned around. I was ready to ease into sleep myself until she said.

"Oh yea, Eli?" I smiled at hearing her call my name.

"Yea Blue Eyes?" I looked at the back of her head which looked just as beautiful as the rest of her.

"I love you too!" I smiled and then said

" I know." I snuggled closer to her and fell into a deep slumber.


	15. Brace Yourself!

**Hey you guys thanks for all of the reviews and well here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 14**

**KC's POV **

Two weeks had passed since I saw Clare at that house with Adam. I was barely functioning and Adam and I had just come up with a plan. We needed to find out what happened to Clare. We knew her and Eli was hiding something and it was killing me that he was the one with her right now. I knew neither of them was coming to school and I used that to my advantage. Clare told me and Adam that we couldn't say anything to anyone. Little did they know was that Adam and I had a plan. It was pretty simple. We would just follow Fitz. Knowing how close he was to his gang, he would eventually spill to them some time soon. We didn't want him to know that we were following him though so it would be kind of hard. We knew where he hung out after school but we didn't know where he hung out after school.

I was waiting for school to come to an end and it was almost by now. I only had one class left and I had it with Jenna. That wasn't the worse part though, the worse part was that she sat right next to me. I went and sat down immediately, this time I actually and gave her a kiss on her forehead not to seem too suspicious. She didn't realize it was me at first but then she looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey KC are you coming with me to the class?" I raised my eyebrow wondering what she was referring to we were already in class. I looked down at her belly forgetting that she was pregnant with my child. She saw my expression before I could even try to remember and frowned at me.

"KC my baby classes. You forgot didn't you. I can see it in your face." I didn't know what to say. I really did forget. I didn't know what to say.

"I. Had. A lot. On. My mind. I'm sorry." I tried saying and breaking the news that I wouldn't be there. "I have to go somewhere after school though. I had made plans." She frowned even more at me.

"KC seriously, you promised a long time ago. I can't believe you ditching me to …" She paused. I knew what she was going to ask. "What do you have to do anyways?" I didn't want to tell her the truth.

"I uh have to go out with my mother, she said that she was taking me somewhere." She looked at me still frowning but then her facial expression changed. She faked a smile at me.

"I guess it's okay." I was saved from giving her a response because the teacher was ready to start class.

**Clare's POV **

I woke up in sweat and looked at the clock to see that the time was well after 2:30pm. I jumped out of the bed thinking about school. Once I did that I surely regret it. I felt all the main that I had encountered many nights before. I closed my eyes and felt like I was about to scream. It had been a long time since my… and I still didn't feel like myself. I felt like I wanted to die, but there was only one thing stopping me from dying and he was sitting up right behind me. He had jumped up just when I had. It was a regular thing by now and the best part was the he didn't mind. All he cared about was me and all I cared about was him. I hadn't left my grandfathers house. I decided it was best if I stayed lived with him now. It was farther from everything but I didn't mind, plus I had Eli to take me everywhere. He wouldn't go anywhere without me anymore.

"Clare? Clare?" I turned around to Eli who was calling for my attention. I turned around and saw his beautiful face. And yes I mean beautiful, I smiled at him.

"Yea Eli?" He cupped my cheeks in his hand and looked in eyes. It was like he was searching for something. He then sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You had a bad dream and you thought you woke up." He looked over at the clock and said "and thought you were late for school." It wasn't a question. I just nodded so that he knew it was. I gave him a quick kiss and got up. I went over to my phone and looked at the screen to see that I had 6 text messages. I looked to see one was from Alli, one was from my mom and 2 were from Adam and the other one was from KC but the last one I didn't have saved. I skipped pass all of them and read the message. I read it not worried at all, but then I read the first few words.

_Hey the best there is, _I tensed up and I knew Eli sensed it. I dropped the phone. He ran over to me. I started panicking, this couldn't be happening to me. Eli paid no attention to the phone. He came directly in front of me and asked me what's wrong I didn't answer. Everything was becoming harder and harder to perceived. I felt myself losing control. I wanted to die again. I was alone. No one could save me from this feeling. Not even Eli. Where did Eli go? Was I hallucinating? WHERE DID HE GO?

"ELI? ELI WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Why is this happening to me. I screamed from all the pain I was feeling. I heard his force I felt him on me and I was about to explode. WHERE IS ELI? I screamed even more. I started crying. I can't do this.

"I can't do this again. I can't. I don't want to be here." I was on the floor that is all I knew before I closed my eyes really tight trying to make it all go away… when I heard his voice.

"Clare, Clare, I'm right here, What's wrong? Talk to me." I opened my eyes. I stopped crying and looked around. I was in my grandfathers house again. I touched Eli who looked like he was on the verge of tears. I knew he hated seeing me like this. I stared at him.

"Clare. What happened?" He was being the cold him that he usually was when it came to my safety. I looked at him in his green shining eyes. I saw the softness in his eyes and I looked at my phone. He held my hand as he went and grabbed the phone from the floor. I saw him glance at the message and he looked back over at me. He didn't need to ask me anything he knew who it was. He squeezed the phone in his hand and closed his eyes. I never finished reading the message. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to know what it said but I was too afraid. I was broken out of my thoughts when Eli looked at me.

"Clare, I love you, It's okay. I'll handle this, but I'm going to keep your phone okay?" I didn't hesitate I trusted him enough to not do something stupid. He came over to me and lifted me onto the bed. I just laid there while he sent a text. I just remembered.

"Eli, What am I suppose to do when I go back to school tomorrow?" I could tell that he was bothered by me going back but I couldn't live under a rock for the rest of my life. I missed learning but more than that I missed my friends.

"Clare, I don't even think you should go to be honest. You just had a break down and I can't help but feel like I won't be able to protect you all the time." He held his head. I felt bad that he was worrying about all of this but every time I ask him I get the same response.

"Eli, I told you I'm okay. Plus you won't have to protect me all the time. I need to learn to protect myself. I have classes, in the classroom I'll be safe and in between classes you can see me." I tried to reassure him but he didn't let it go.

" Clare, you have me, you don't need to be so hard on yourself. I am here. I know that I'm all you have and to be honest your all I have. I will be there with you. I'll be like you knight in shining armor. Don't get me wrong we will work to get over this but just don't forget that I am here." I nodded at him. Then smirked

"I will go to school tomorrow, you didn't talk me out of that." He smiled back.

"Trust me I know." I smiled, pushing him playfully in the shoulder. I stopped playing with him for a second before I asked.

"Eli, what did the message say?" He looked at me confused.

"I thought you read the whole thing." I shook my head. "Clare, I don't think that's a good idea." He simply left it at that. I shook my head again.

"No I want to know Eli, tell me." He didn't say anything. He shook his head. I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I saw that he put the phone down in the corner so I picked it up quickly knowing that the message was still on the phone. I lit up the light.

He didn't stop me from looking. I think it was because he knew that it could result in me being hurt. I looked at him and then looked down at the screen. I read the message from the top.

_Hey the best there is…_

**Cliffhanger!. Sorry you guys but I would love some reviews. Thanks and I love all you for reading. Let me know what you think. **


	16. One Lie and the Truth!

**Ok I am back again with another Chapter. I hope you guys enjoy yet again.**

Chapter 15

**Adam's POV**

I can't believe KC and I are actually following Fitz around right now. It would have been a good idea too put a microphone on him and just listen in. That is not as accurate as us following him in the distance. Fitz and his friends had stopped in the Ravine. This was the last place I had expected them to go I was wondering what they were doing. They didn't stay long it seemed like they were picking up something. They didn't waste any time, they left about ten minutes after they arrived. I was right then; this wasn't someplace they usually hung out.

I grabbed KC and we followed them back to the streets. We got in the car and followed them. It took them a whole to get where they were going in that small gray car. They finally stopped at some park. They walked to a back area and continued to walk when KC broke the silence between us.

"Man, where are they going across the world? Jesus we have been walking for days." I couldn't help but smile at the joke. It really had felt like we had been walking for days. Finally just as I started to talk they came to a stop. They went inside of some cabin and KC and I took this as an opportunity to make my way over to the window on the side. Everything glass was boarded so this should be rather easy. I was hoping it would be easy. I looked behind me and told KC not to make any sudden movements. He nodded and we started to ease our way over to the cabin without making any noise. It took a little bit longer than expected to reach the cabin, but within two minutes we had made it to the window when we heard someone say.

"Bianca pass me the pot." I raise my eyebrow at hearing someone say that. It must be Fitz I thought to myself. Eventually KC and I sit down hoping that it wouldn't take us that long to find or in this case hear what we are looking for. I was wrong. Hours had passed. It was almost six and the sun was already going down, not to mention the temperature was dropping. I looked over at KC who was too busy on his phone to pay me any mind, not that it mattered. We couldn't talk anyway, if we did it would give us away for sure. That's when we finally heard Fitz start talking. I sat up curious to know if this was what I been waiting to hear all day.

"So you guys have to promise you won't say a word." He didn't speak after a while then he started to laugh. I was guessing they were all still a little high. I was anxious and wanted him to speak now. Finally someone else spoke. I assumed it was Bianca because she was the only girl with Fitz, Owen and Eddy.

"Dude, we're not going to say anything just tell us already." She sounded pretty normal so I assumed she wasn't high.

"Yea!" I heard two other people say. Again it was obviously Owen and Eddy. I waited.

"So you guys want to know why I been so in a good mood lately?" They all said yea.

"Yea, you have been pretty chilled lately. Why is that? You haven't snapped at Bianca in a while." I knew who said that because I recognized the voice. It was Owen. They all started to laugh. Then I heard Bianca say

"Hey!" They continued to laugh some more. Then Fitz quieted them down.

"Okay, so here's the deal. I banged someone. Someone good." They all started to go crazy and get excited. I rolled my eyes. I decided to slouch back down realizing I wasn't going to find anything out at all. I had given up all hope. I turned to KC and signaled him to let him know it was time to go. He got up before me as if he was excited. I still heard someone in side say

"Who dude you have to tell?" I heard Fitz laugh.

"Nah, I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be right to her." They laughed again and by now I was ready to go. I turned to KC who seemed to be interested in knowing who as well. He turned to me.

"I wanna know man, don't you? What if it's someone we know?" He whispered to me.

"No! I really don't think it's someone we know." I tried to get him to move but he didn't. I still heard the conversation going on inside the cabin against my will.

"So then you didn't get any, If you won't tell us then it didn't happen." Bianca said.

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you but you can't say anything and you can't talk about this anywhere but here." By now I was behind KC pushing him towards the exit. Then I heard them all agree. He turned to me and said.

"We can leave when I hear the name." I stopped pushing him and I listened in with him as he put his head to the board covering the window. I heard Fitz sigh.

"Clare, Clare Edwards, The church girl." I froze shocked. I couldn't believe he just told them that lie.

"NOOOOO WAY!" "SHUT UP!" "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" I heard them all say at the same time. I pushed myself out of shock mode and turned to KC who seemed more shock than me. I told him lets go. I was way too upset now. I just wanted to get out of there. I wanted to kick Fitz in his face for lying but I knew I couldn't. KC and I walked back along the same path we got there on. We was walking for a long time. I stopped walking and the realization hit me.

"Dude, You don't think that he raped her do you." KC had stopped walking when I had but he continued walking once I asked him that question.

"Boy are you slow. Of course he did. It all adds up. Everything makes sense." I went to catch up with him. "The way Eli was protecting her, the way she looked, everything leads back to this." I thought about what he said for a second. Then I shook my head.

"That doesn't make sense. She didn't seem traumatized at all. She didn't seem broken just sad and I know she would have been like that if he did do that to her." KC shook his head at me this time glancing at me.

"I know Clare her appearance may have changed but I still know her, she is a very good at hiding her feelings. I am going to find out the truth. You in?" He stopped walking and held out his fist. I knew that if I didn't do this with him I would never know. I bumped his fist with mines and we continued to walk. I broke the silence.

"Tomorrow we find out after school."

**Little did they know Clare and Eli will be back in school 2morrow. Dum. Dum. Dum! Review Plz! If you want the next Chapter that is. **


	17. Who are you Kidding?

OMG! I am Dizzy for like the fifth day in a row. I love my readers though so here is another Chapter. Love you guys, thanks for the Reviews.

Chapter 16

**Eli's POV **

_Hey the best there is I've been thinking about you. I think we should talk._ That message that Fitz had sent my Clare was getting to me. Surprisingly she handled it pretty well. She didn't let it bother her at least she was trying not to. She had told me that she wouldn't let him scare her anymore and that he had taken enough from her. She would no longer cringe in fear but I knew she was putting on a brave face. I really did know how she would react if she got another message from him. I on the other hand was going to be there for her all the time so that wasn't an issue.

It was Clare's first day back to school after everything that happened and I yet still to figure out how I was going to deal with Fitz. I was walking down the halls. I haad just finished dropping Clare to class. I was going crazy. I know I didn't want to kill him and risk going to jail and leaving Clare all alone when I promised her I wouldn't. But I didn't know what else I could do. I mean how do you handle a situation like this. Yes, the most obvious thing is court but Clare doesn't want anyone else to know what happened to her. Her exact words were _"I would die if anyone else knew about this Eli, I don't think I could take peoples sympathy and glares." _I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I wanted the rest of high school to go by smoothly for her. That's when I saw Adam. He walked right up to me and punched me square in the jaw. Luckily everyone was already in class except like 4 or 5 people who were now staring at us. I held my jaw, it hurt a little but I didn't hit back. I was more concerned about what that was for.

"Dude, really? We haven't talked in 2 weeks and this is how you greet me. I am hurt." I knew my sarcasm wasn't helping me much when I saw that he looked more pissed and sleep deprived than ever

"Don't play games Eli, happy to see your back in school, Clare come back too?" He wasn't playing around he was being real serious.

"And obviously I am so Clare is too. Do I go anywhere without her?" He gave me a fake smile and I mirrored one back at him. He pulled me over to the side and by this time everyone continued on their way. He looked around before he spoke and I was wondering what this could possibly be about.

"Did Fitz rape Clare?" He came out so bluntly about it I was taken back a bit. I didn't freeze up though, that would have made it obvious. Instead I said

"Where the hell did you hear that?" He didn't rebut by not answering me instead he told me straight out. I hadn't expected that.

"KC and I were spying on Fitz by the forest out by the highway and we heard Fitz telling Bianca, Owen and Eddy that he had sex with some girl and that asked him who and he said Clare's name. I figured "No. Clare would never do that, especially not with Fitz, Hell I just thought he was lying but then KC said he knows that Fitz did that. He said everything added up with Clare being beaten up and you with the way you were acting. Then I said Clare didn't seemed traumatized and he said it was apart of her act and that he knows her." I let all of that sink in and then he spoke again with so much anger in his voice. "Now I told you what happened and now I need the truth from you, did Fitz rape Clare Eli?

I didn't know what to say this wasn't my place to tell him but if I didn't I know he would go and find Clare and ask her. It would only make matters worse she doesn't even want anyone to know. I had to tell him for Clare's sake. I ran my hand through my hair and gave myself away.

"Yes he did Adam but who else knows?" He looked like he was on the verge of teats much like me when I first found out. I patted him on the back not wanting to relive the moment he was now living.

"I can't believe this. I know KC knows… and obviously Fitz and his crew. I want to kill him. I'm going to kill him." I grabbed Adam as he started to walk off.

"No, you won't do anything. This is my battle and you need to make sure KC doesn't tell anyone about this and neither of you are to confront Clare about this at all. Understood?" I saw him ready to argue with me but then he just nodded. He started to walk away.

"Adam, I mean it. You and KC need to stop with all of this shyt. I'm tired of you, my best friend going behind my back and doing shyt with KC when you know I don't like the guy. Now I'm not saying you can't be friends with him but don't bring the guy around me or Clare, you know how he hurt her." He had stopped walking but he didn't turn around while I talked however when I finished he did.

"Eli, please he obviously cares about her. He loved her the same way you loved Julia. Why is that so hard to believe? It's the same thing it's just that Julia's dead and he is not." I wanted to punch Adam in the face. What was going on with him?

"First off I never broke Julia's heart she died. I loved her." I saw him smirk.

"Oh really? Go tell Clare that, see if that doesn't break her heart. Better yet don't you think you broke Julia's heart. I thought you said you told her you could never love another?" That was it. He was getting to me and fast.

"Look I don't know what's going on with you but you need to chill out. I said that yes but I probably would have ended up with Clare regardless she is my soul mate. I love her and would die for her. No one else can not say the same. End of Story. She is mines and if anyone wants to fight me for her so be it. I'm not going to let go of her without a fight and she doesn't want me to let go _AT ALL_. " I extended those last two words just for him to understand the seriousness of what I was saying. I wanted him to go and send KC the message to give up.

"What if I loved her Eli would you fight me too?" I was taken back by his words. I didn't know what too say he was my best friend my very best friend but it was either him or Clare.

"Do you love her Adam?" He immediately answered me.

"No but what if I did?" I knew what I had to say now.

"Well if you did then I guess there would be a problem. I know I'm meant to be with Clare and you're my best friend. I don't know but lets hope that day doesn't come." He nodded at me and started to head to class and I ran towards mines.

**Adam's POV**

I walked away from my best friend knowing that I was so wrong for loving his girl and wanting to fight for her but I couldn't help it. I LOVED HER. How could I brek it to him. That's the thing I couldn't and as I walked down that hall I thought about what Eli had just said. "_Well if you did then I guess there would be a problem. I know I'm meant to be with Clare and you're my best friend. I don't know but lets hope that day doesn't come. "_Then I said out loud.

"It already has."

I am so evil. I shouldn't do this to you guys. Don't worry I'll update soon. REVIEWS!


	18. Let the Games Begin!

**Okay! Chapter 17 here we go! This Chapter is for all my readers and all of you who review my story. THANKS FOR THE LOVE! You shall now receive it back. **

Chapter 17

**KC's POV**

I didn't get any kind of sleep last night. I was so angry. I wanted to kill Fitz. I mean what gives him the right to take advantage of Clare. Clare was a nice girl she didn't do anything to anyone especially not Fitz. I wanted to go home. I am getting tired of having to deal with this. I wanted to find out the facts. I couldn't keep feeling like I failed Clare by not protecting her from that asshole. I was in second period and the bell had just rung.

I walked to my next class just thinking about everything that had happened. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to be the one there for Clare. I felt someone come up behind me and figured Jenna. I turned and saw her but when she looked at me she looked beyond pissed.

"What did I do now?" I asked her before she could even start speaking.

"I thought you and your mother were together last night?" She asked me and that's when I knew she knew I was lying but to be honest I didn't care.

"I'm sorry Jenna I lied to you. I wasn't with her I was with someone else. I had something to do." I didn't elaborate.

"Care to share?" I didn't elaborate for a reason and now she was getting to me and fast. I looked pass her and I saw none other than Clare.

"I have to get to class Jenna and so should you." I started to walk away when she said.

"We have five minutes to get to class." I kept walking as I said.

"Mines is on the other side of the school." I walked slowly and waited until she stopped watching me, then I went up to Clare.

She looked like she was waiting on someone who I assumed to be Eli. I walked over to her first off shocked at the fact that she was even back at school. She saw me approach her and she smiled a little. I think she was worrying about Eli showing up. I didn't care. I started to talk to her.

"Clare, I need to talk to you." She looked at me suspiciously and said

"KC, if this is about how Eli is no good for me, save it. " I went in front of her and gave her the most serious look of my life. We went into the glass room that was right next to us. It was funny that there was an outside glass area in the middle of the school but still it was nice and no one went in there between classes because it made no sense to. I walked with her into the place then she sat down on the bench and I sat next to her.

"Okay KC what is this about?" I didn't try to be sympathetic with her I knew she hated that. I eased it out knowing that tears were already coming to my eyes.

"Clare. I need you to be honest with me. I don't want to go another day without any sleep because it hurts. I can't even begin to tell you how angry I feel." I started to shake and tremble. I tightened my fist as I put my head down. She couldn't speak I saw it in her face. She just waited for me to ask my question. She looked hurt. I guess she still did care about me after all. I knew I didn't deserve her though that didn't mean I would stop fighting for her. I decided to spit it out and stop prolonging her.

"Clare, did Fitz…rape…you?" I saw her eyes give away everything. But then something in her went cold. Actually, she looked angry.

"No. Who told you that?" I knew she was lying. I sparked a change in her and I knew that she was lying from the look in her eyes.

"I heard him saying something along those lines to someone. I don't want to lie to you Clare but you need to tell me the truth that's the only way this can work. You will get the truth if you give me the truth. She got up from where she was sitting.

"KC, IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" She yelled at me and I got up and stood in front of her. I grabbed her hands and she didn't look at me she just looked down and angry. Boy was I happy that this room was sound proof.

"Clare look at me!" She slowly looked up at me afraid. "I need to know. I love you. I can't see you like this and not do anything. Tell me did he?" I saw her nod. I dropped her hands. I didn't feel sorry for her. I just felt bad. I saw her look at her phone. She dropped it. I dropped my head and she seemed to start shaking uncontrollably. I looked around. Most people seemed to be heading to class. I picked up her phone and I saw her tears hit the pavement. She didn't look like she could hold her self up much longer. I caught her just before she fell. I went down to the floor with her holding her in my arms. I looked at the phone screen that said

_My sexy Clare, I dream about you every night. You are my new obsession and I think I should come over after school. I know your still staying at your grandfather house so I'll see you soon. You should be alone._ _Love, Fitz. _

I was fueling. I didn't know what to do. I screamed. I wanted to pull out my hair. I tried to calm down. I picked Clare up off the floor and put her to sit on the bench.

"Clare, .ME." She didn't look up. I tilted her head up. "Eli will be with you, stop letting him scare you. You can do this. You can be strong, don't let him break you into a weak defenseless girl." I stopped and looked up to see Eli/ He was coming in the room. I still kept talking to her. "You are strong. You were when I broke your heart and you are now." By this time Eli was in the room. I didn't look away from Clare I just held out the phone to him. I kept talking to her while he got caught up.

"This is not the same thing KC, this is way different." I shook my head at her. I wasn't going to be gentle with her.

"Clare suck it up, you are strong no matter what comes in you direction. You can do it. Remember everything he did to you but don't let it cripple you, let it be your strength to say never again will he do that to me. I know you. You are a strong girl who doesn't take bull from anyone. So don't be weak like he expects you to be. Surprise him." I moved my hand seeing that she no longer needed it for support. I gave her a crooked smile and stood up. I looked over at Eli for the first time. He looked uneasy but more than that he was upset. I could see it in his face.

"KC, besides you who knows?" I looked at Eli again, I knew that I couldn't tell her. He wanted to. He took my place in front of her and I willingly let him. I wanted to see if he really made her happy. I didn't care all that much I just wanted to see my competition.

"Clare, Fitz told some of us friends and Adam and KC know that's all." He cupped her face in his hands. "But believe me when I say no one will even think talk or even look at you because of that. The reason people will think about you is because of how beautiful you are. People will talk about you because they either wish they were you or that they had you. And people will only look at you because of how much you look like an angel. I know what your thinking blue eyes and just know that I'm always going to find you and be with you at all times as long as you want me here."

I can't believe what I just heard come out of his mouth. This emo boy just said the most romantic thing to Clare. I was screwed I never said anything like that to her. No wonder she was happy. The worse part for me was that he said it right in front of me, its like he didn't care what anyone though about what he said to her. I was at lost for words no wonder Adam never tried to win over her affection he had it ALL. I looked at my watch.

"Clare you're going to be late for class. It starts in one minute and I know you don't want detention. " She looked panicked. She ran out the door without a bye all she said was.

"I can get to class on my own. I'll see you guys later." Just like that she was gone.

Eli's POV

I didn't waste any time getting into asking KC questions. I didn't like the idea of him taking my place with Clare and I knew he was trying to really hard.

"You asked her about Fitz didn't you?" He simply nodded as he sat down on the bench leaning back onto the glass.

"I needed to know from her and no one else. She's a strong girl. I know what she can handle from what she can't." Was he trying to intimidate me? I didn't know but he was making me angry. I already had this whole Fitz thing to work on. I didn't need him trying to fight for Clare's affection.

"Look I know how strong Clare is okay, but I don't need you around her. Let's rephrase that, she doesn't need you at all. I can provide whatever she needs. You use to know her, not anymore." I watched as he shook his head.

"You must have forgot that I knew her way before you did. She helped make me a better person. I use to be violent all the time, she changed that." I really didn't care what she did for him, he broke her heart and I didn't want him there as a reminder to her.

"KC, why can't you just take a hint, you broke her heart and stepped on it for a next girl who was her friend. If you cared at all about her you wouldn't have done that. You would know that Clare is a once in a life time girl. You can only find one of her on every continent." I saw him come at me pretty quickly once I finished speaking. He stopped once he was invading my space and I had to wonder again was he trying to intimidate me?

"Look emo boy, don't get me confused. I know what kind of girl Clare is, that is why I am fighting for her _in general_. If you think I'm giving up that easily don't be confused. I am her first love. I will always matter don't you get that. And she was mines. I don't plan on giving up. I don't think Adam is willing to either." I became confused by his words.

"What does Adam have to do with this?" I asked him, hoping he would answer.

"Figure it out." With that KC walked out leaving me in the glass room. I was finally happy to be alone now I could think about how I am going to handle Fitz. I paced the area a few times and then I sat down and drew my head into my lap. I was so angry yet so lost. I needed revenge. I wanted to kill him. I needed him to suffer. I need to hire a hit man…. I laughed off the idea but it still lingered in the back of my mind until I realized that wouldn't do me any good. I wouldn't get any satisfaction besides knowing that Fitz would be dead.

I didn't go to next period I just left avoiding detention that way. I then began to wonder if Clare made it to class. I went to look for her in her class and saw that she was indeed in her seat hard at work. But then she looked up and saw me as if she felt me standing there. I couldn't help but smile at her. I left the school and went to Morty. That's when I saw him standing by the gate next to my car. It was Fitz.

**I know many of you have been waiting for this so I will try not to rush that Chapter but I need some REVIEWS so I can know how my story is coming along. It's not all peaches and cream you know. It's hard work. But let me know! Thanks 4 reading!**


	19. Meeting with the Devil

**Here is the Chapter you have all been waiting for. This one is for all of you who keep reviewing. Thanks a lot and this is for you. **

**Chapter 18**

**Eli's POV**

This is going to be the worse day ever. First KC confronting me about his feelings for Clare and now Fitz. This was going to be a long day. I looked at my watch. I don't know where the time had went but it was only ten minutes until Clare came outside to meet me for lunch. I needed to get him out of sight or at least keep him out of her view but how? I walked to Morty trying to ignore Fitz leaning against the gate. I didn't look at him. Knowing that if I did I would regret it. I kept walking until he saw me and dropped his cigarette and put it out with his foot and approached me. I could sense his movement. I was by Morty's door and when I turned around to face him and I felt him push me. He was only giving me to retaliate. I flung my hair out of my eyes and smiled at him. I was going to play his game.

"Wow, emo boy you still alive.? I thought you would have gone and slit your wrist by now." I grimaced at his words. I knew he was enjoying every last bit of this.

"Oh no and give you that satisfaction. Now why would I do that? Oh and don't think I didn't hear about you beating on my girl. You really think I would let you get away with that didn't you?" I spoke through clenched teeth. I squinted my eyes as I spoke to him.

"Oh yea I figured you would hear about me beating her. It wasn't anything personal, she was asking for it." I was losing it and fast. I couldn't let him see it though.

"Oh really well I guess your asking for one right now." He laughed at me while I stood there with not even the slightest of smirks on my face.

"Calm down emo boy, seems like your kind of late for that one, I'm pretty sure her other boyfriend beat you to that." I knew this was going to end up badly.

"Your asking for it Fitz, are you mad because she's not your boyfriend? Are you mad that your not the one she wants? I know exactly what happened. Your just a lame ass excuse for a bully." Now I smirked at him, knowing that I was getting to him. "Face it Fitz you wish you were me." I saw something go off in him and with that he grabbed me up and I felt my back hit right into Morty. I continued smirking until he spoke.

"You know, I wasn't suppose to tell you this but you are just asking for it. It was suppose to be a secret between me and her but I'm pretty sure you won't say a word to anyone because you will be too embarrassed." This was it. He was going to tell me. I saw it in his face and then I would have no reason to even hold back. I decided to push him even further.

"Really what that you never get a girl like her or a girl at all? That your too ugly? Come on Fitzy boy spit it out." I laughed in his face while he continued to hold me up to Morty. He pulled me off of Morty and slammed me on him hard. I felt the wind get knocked out of me. He opened his mouth to speak. In all this time I forgot that Clare was coming outside in what might be 4 or 5 minutes now. I had to end this.

"You know what I will tell you. I fucked your girl Eli, I gave it to her good about 2 weeks ago and _she damn near begged me _to give it to her. I took her virginity." For some reason I froze up. I knew he was going to tell me but there was something about it that made me break. I threw him off of me screaming at the top of my lungs. He stood there laughing at me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"You find this funny? I know she didn't give you anything. I'm not stupid." I thought about what I was going to say next. "So you really think I'm going to believe that she willingly gave herself to you?" I laughed at him. "You must be out of your fucking mind." I growled at him. I didn't speak. I took a minute to pretend like I was putting two and two together but I felt like I was reliving everything over for the first time. I wanted to die, I imagined Clare. I broke the silence. "You…. " It was still hard for me to say. "You…You …raped her didn't you?" He didn't speak. He just smiled at me. I was losing control. How could anyone live with themselves knowing that they did that to anyone. I grabbed him up this time. " DIDN'T YOU?" I shook him hoping he would admit it. He didn't say anything for a while so I shook him some more. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT. You beat her up and then you raped her, right Fitz. You told me where she was and when I saw her that night she was bruised badly. I didn't know it was you but after what you just told me it all makes sense now. Do you know that you have changed her forever?" I was ready to throw a punch when he removed his smirk and spoke.

"You know Eli, your pretty damn smart for an emo boy. You want to know the best part, she was worth every minute of it." He started to laugh again.

"You know what I'm done with this shyt. I can't believe you would take it that far. How can you live with yourself?" I let go of him and started to walk off. He was doing this on purpose. I had to walk away before I started something. He laughed heavy heartily and said

"Eli don't feel bad, deep down I could feel that she wanted to." He continued to laugh. I couldn't walk away anymore. I turned to him and punched him right in the nose. I wasn't going to sit there and listen as he talked about my blue eyes that way. The anger exploded and I did to. I let him have it and good. After I punched him he flew back into Morty, I had never been this angry before and it was showing. I went to grab him but he gave me a uppercut right to the chin. I was happy my tongue wasn't in between my teeth because that would have really hurt. I was on fire and I wasn't going to stay down. Today Fitz was going to get what he was looking for.

I didn't let the hit phase me. Instead I went back at him again catching him off guard. I punched him in his face repeatedly. I didn't back down. I felt him hit me in my jaw on the left side. I felt the impact but I didn't care. I was going to make him pay. I grabbed him and threw him against the gate. He fell to the floor. I picked him up and punched him in his stomach as his back hit the fence. He continued to laugh and it only made matters worse for him.

He punched me so far in the face that I felt like my head did a 360. I fell to the floor. He came and grabbed me up. He still had that stupid smirk on his face. I was kind of dizzy but I shook it off when I saw his fist coming at me. I grabbed his fist and threw the next punch in his eye. This fight was far from over. He proved to be a worthy opponent. I punched him in his lip. By time I was done with him. No one would recognize him. He quickly retaliated and hit me in my mouth. He busted my lip but that was nothing compared to how he looked. I punched him again and he hit me. We were exchanging blows but I was about to get the upper hand. I gave him the best upper cut I had and he flew to the floor hitting his head. I didn't bother to pick him up. I walked over to him and he got up. That's when I heard the bell ring. I saw him come at me and I knew there was no way to get out of this. I sent him one punch to the left jaw. He grabbed his face. I grabbed my fist. I wasn't going to stop now. It was all or nothing now.

**Sort of a Cliffhanger: ****I want to know what you guys really think now especially since this chapter was dedicated to you! ReViEwS! PLZ AND THANK YOU!**


	20. QUIZ

**Quiz: ****If anyone can tell me which Degrassi episode the lines "She damn near begged me" came from or who said it. I will post the next chapter ****RIGHT AWAY****! I am not mean. I just want to see how dedicated Degrassi fans are. I will give you a hint. **

**HINT!: ****It was around the time that my first favorite character Daniel Clark came back into the show. **

**P.S. If you don't know who he is. Google his name. You may get the answer right away. **

**P.S.2. I DID THIS BECAUSE I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW! **

GOOD LUCK!


	21. Push it to the Limit

**Next Chapter in the Epic Series:**** LOL! So this story is never ending. I am lying. I am happy that ****d3gr0551f0n**** knew the answer because I have a bad disease called Posting NON-stopism. Here it is!**

**Chapter 19**

**Clare's POV **

I was finally done with class. The teacher held me back to see if I was okay. I told her that I was and that was that. It was lunch time and Eli was waiting for me. All I wanted was to be in his arms again. I smiled knowing that I had the best boyfriend in the world. I walked down the halls keeping that smile plastered on my face when I saw Adam. I looped my arm through his. I surprised him and he smiled at me.

"Hey you, how you been?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I've been… good, what about you?" I smiled at him and thought about all my friends I had missed at school. The best part was that I didn't see Fitz all day so far.

"I've been good." He kept on smiling at me and I decided to ask him. "Would you like to join Eli and I for lunch?" He made a face at me and said in an English accent.

"I would be delighted." we laughed and I led him to the front doors of Degrassi. He held the door open for me and as I stepped through I saw a big crowd and with Adam right behind me he asked.

"I wonder what's going on out here?" He sounded pretty concerned. It was unlike anything that ever happened here at school. This was the most people I seen gathered anywhere. It was like the whole school had gathered. I looked around to see the center of the fight but couldn't make anything out. I looked at Adam and I grabbed his hand and said

"Come on!" I led him through the crowd. It was a wonder as to where all the staff was to break up the fight. He pulled my arm back and I looked at him confused.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I looked at him and saw concern on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and stood there for a second contemplating what I should do. I thought about having some fun for the first time in a long time. I smiled at Adam and said

"Live a little Adam!" I pulled him towards the center of the fight. It was hard to make our way through. I squeezed Adam's hand so that we wouldn't be broken apart. It was taking longer than expected to reach the fight. I was about to give up when I saw the open area. I pulled Adam and pointed to the small opening. The screams of the people around me where horrific. I tried to ignore it while I made my way to the center. I was closing in and fast when I started to quicken my pace. We finally had made it. It was like stepping into the light. I just need to pass one more person. He was rather big. Adam pushed him over and he didn't seem to mind. I looked at the guy first not getting to see who was fighting but when I did look to the middle I became mute at what I saw. It was Eli, MY Eli fighting Fitz. I was about to run in when Adam held my hand. I looked at him teary eyed.

"I know Clare I know but I'm not going to put you in danger. Just when I got free I saw two people go and grab Fitz and Eli. I didn't recognize who at first but then I saw KC had grabbed Eli and Owen had grabbed Fitz. I didn't run in I was too shocked by KC's actions. I didn't even see him around but then again the crowd was so big that I probably didn't see a lot of things. I looked at Fitz he was beaten up badly and Eli only had about one or two scratches. He looked furious as did Fitz. The crowd was still going crazy. I saw Eli going crazy. He was losing it.

"KC let me go, he's been having this coming for a long time. LET ME GO!" He had yelled. He didn't sound like himself. He was trying to break loose of KC's hold. I didn't think he was going to when he did. I saw him head straight towards Fitz I don't even think he knew I was there. I saw Owen let go of Fitz as well. Owen looked over at KC. KC told him something that I didn't quite make out.

I looked back at the fight to see that Eli was winning but I couldn't let him do this. I saw Fitz give Eli a right hand to the jaw line. It didn't faze Eli, he threw one right back. This continued for a while. Eli grabbed Fitz by his shirt and tripped him, making Fitz him fall. Eli went over Fitz and started punching him in the face again and again and again. Fitz still had fight in him though. He pushed Eli off of him with his foot. Eli stumbled a little and Fitz took some time to get up. I saw Fitz fly at Eli. I didn't want to yell at him to make him distracted so I watched silently. Fitz charged at Eli in what seemed like forever. But Eli looked up right on time and sent Fitz flying back. Fitz's body jerked in the most inhumane way. He hit the floor hard. I heard everyone in the crowd go

"OOOOOO!" I didn't I just winced. I saw Eli going back for Fitz yet again but KC stopped him again and Owen picked up and held Fitz back. I took this as my opportunity. I saw that Eli was still trying to squirm his way out of KC's hold but I had a feeling it wouldn't work this time. I saw Eli growling. It wasn't like an animal or anything but he was different. He was careless, I just saw and felt the anger in his emerald eyes. I went right in front of Eli. He didn't calm down because he was looking right pass me and at Fitz. I took a hold of his face. I looked into his shining green eyes. His eyes were darker than it's usual green but he was still my Eli. I didn't know who he was anymore. I was scared for him. He didn't look good at all. He was just SO angry. He looked like he wouldn't be finished until… I just remembered Eli saying that he wanted to kill Fitz. I really didn't think he would take things that far though.

That's when I started to wonder how this fight even began in the first place. I was hoping that Eli just hadn't attacked him out of nowhere. I was really hoping that wasn't the case. I didn't want Fitz to know I had told Eli. I know Eli said he wouldn't let anything happen to me but still I didn't want to know. I started panicking a little. I tried to breathe to steady myself. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to focus on helping Eli. I looked at him and felt bad. I knew the reason he was like this now was because of what Fitz did to me. I tried calling out his name.

"Eli." I spoke softly, I was in pain seeing him like this. There was no response he seemed to ignore me but then when I thought about it, I wondered if he could even hear me. I tried whispering in his ear.

"Eli please, you are better than this. I need you right now. You can't kill him, you can't. I would lose you and you mean the world to me. I love you." I felt like I was taking to a lost soul. I couldn't see his face but something told me I reached him somewhere inside. The tension in his body loosened some. I pulled away afraid to find that he was still the same but he looked at me with helpless green eyes. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I tried to hold them back. I saw it in his face, he really wanted to do this. He really wanted to kill Fitz, Hell, I did to but I couldn't let him do this. I just couldn't.

"Clare, You need to get out of here. I know I said I wouldn't do things this way but if you heard the things he said. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke. I could never allow anyone to talk about you that way." He stopped to catch his breath, he was stilling angry. "He told me and if you ever heard the way he said it you would let me do this. You can't ask this of me Clare, you can't let him get away with this." I didn't look away from his eyes. They told a story. A true one. I looked down and shook my head. I felt a tear drop. I fought hard to keep them from pouring out. I took a second and looked back up at him. I opened my mouth to speak but found that no words came out. I closed my mouth and took a deep breath in realizing that my mouth was becoming dry. I opened my mouth to speak again not closing it until the words did found their way out.

"No Eli." My voice was low enough so that only he heard me. "He has… already gotten…away with it." I saw Eli's eyes go wide. I hurt him with those lines but little did he know, I hurt myself more. I felt a piece of me break. I admitted it and it hurt like hell. I felt like I was getting stabbed in my heart. It took everything I had not to cry. I looked behind him to see KC who was halfway smiling at me. He knew I had it in me to fight this when not even I thought I could. Eli too and probably even Adam. But no one but KC had the guts to say it so coldly. I looked back down at Eli and grabbed his hands. I still spoke so that only he could hear me.

"The moment he laid his hands on me he had gotten away with it. The moment he took what was mines to share with you. He had gotten away with it. But don't you think for a minute that this will solve anything. Trust me Eli, I thought about it all. Worse than this but I opened my eyes, sort of like you should right now. This won't help me as much as you can." I saw that he was on the verge of crying, that's when I realized people had started disbursing. I was glad too but some people, aka nosey people stood around waiting. I didn't want him to cry. I smiled at him and told him

"Remember as long as I'm still here with you, we can be happy. I love you remember." I saw him come back to me. He smiled at me and closed the distance between us. The Eli I loved was back to his old self. He kissed me so passionately. I kind of forgot where we were and well I kissed back. I realized that earlier I spoke a little louder than intended and I didn't notice that someone was right behind me. The person grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around. I felt a feeling of déjà vu. The hand turned me around and I froze. I couldn't believe that he would dare touch me after EVERYTHING HE PUT ME THROUGH. I reacted immediately and punched him. I couldn't help it. I instantly regret it. I hit him hard though, his head twisted to the side. It felt really good to do that but I saw his fist coming at me and fast. …

**HA YOU GUYS PROBABLY THOUGHT I WOULD END IT THERE! Nope here's a little more. **

I closed my eyes waiting to feel the impact only to find that I was suddenly in Eli's arms. I opened my eyes to find that Eli had blocked Fitz punch. I looked at Eli, he was still his old self. I was happy for that but I looked over to Fitz and fear seeped back into my heart. I saw what he did to me with my eyes opened. I tried closing them hoping the effects would be different but it wasn't. It only made the images more clear. I opened up my eyes and looked up at Eli who had me clutched between his arms. Then Fitz spoke. My nightmares were getting worse.

"You know how can you love her knowing that you will never be her first." My head started spinning. I felt sick. I couldn't believe he just spoke those words out loud. Then he spoke again.

"How can you love a dirty bitch?" I felt Eli go tense again but what was worse than that was that he was right.

**Omg what could Clare possibly mean?**** Is she saying what I think she is? What will happen to Fitz? What will Eli do? I can feel a DRAMATIC CHAPTER COMING!**


	22. What's going on?

**I'm sorry you guys but no story can ever truly be finished without hearing the words "I'm sorry to all my readers but I have writers block." I actually don't have writers block as you can all guess, well because I AM ALWAYS WRITING! Just wouldn't feel right without saying that at least once somewhere in my story. Lucky for the readers I have ****Posting NON-stopism. **** This is a short Chapter for a reason, just so you know. Here we go again for the 20****th**** time. **

Chapter 20

**Clare's POV **

"You know how can you love her knowing that you will never be her first." My head started spinning. I felt sick. I couldn't believe he just spoke those words out loud. Then he spoke again.

"How can you love a dirty bitch?" I felt Eli go tense again but what was worse than that was that he was right. I felt my body go numb. I think Eli felt it too. He didn't speak. I think he was at a lost for words. This just made me feel worse. I felt Eli's grip on me tighten and I couldn't help but squeeze back. I felt like I just might really lose him because of this. I knew Eli wasn't shallow but I couldn't let him live like this look at what I was doing to him. I looked at Fitz I swear I could burn a hole right through him and he wouldn't even blink an eye. He looked at me. Eli saw this

"DON'T LOOK AT HER. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" He spat at Fitz. He made me flinch. The authority he had in his voice, it was amazing. I felt the bass tremble from his chest. I didn't stop looking at Fitz. He smiled and said.

"Oh please Emo boy don't try to change the subject. Can you really say you love her the same as before? Hmm? Can you look at her without thinking of me? Face it. I won. You lost. All she is now is a dirty bitch one that I got to first. I was all up in that like…" He didn't get to finish that sentence before I could even figure out what was going on once again Eli was gone. He was on top of Fitz plummeting him into the ground. He was losing it again. I felt like shyt. I would always remind Eli of Fitz. If we ever moved passed this how would he look at me? What if I can never pleasure him because of this? How can I trap him like this? Why didn't I see this sooner? I should have never let Eli in. What if I do get over this and every time we have sec he sees me and Fitz? How do I even know he doesn't see that now?

Fitz was right I wasn't the same clean and pure girl I was. I went next to Eli and touched his shoulder. He reluctantly got up. I didn't want him doing this. I didn't care how hard it was for him or for me. I had to get him out of there before someone got in trouble. This time it seemed as though Fitz was down and out. He was bloody all over. You could barely ID him. Eli turned his back on Fitz when he started laughing again. I rolled my eyes and didn't even to turn around. I was tired. If this was only my first day back at school then what would the rest be like. I heard his nasty voice say

"Clare." I couldn't help but see images flash into my head. Eli didn't turn around either, he just closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. Then through his laughter Fitz said

"I'll see you tonight. Same place, same time." I felt myself become dizzy. I saw Eli become irritated but I held his arm. I felt my stomach turn upside down. I held my head. I saw Eli face change to worry. He picked me up in his arms and carried me to Morty. I didn't know what was going on with me. I laid my head against Eli's chest while he put me in Morty. I started sweating in the Canadian cold. I was freezing and my mouth started to water. I didn't know what was up but soon enough Eli was in the drivers' seat. He touched me and quickly pulled his hand back.

"Clare can you hear me?" he said as he started Morty. He sounded kind of distant. I nodded at him.

"What's wrong do you know?" he asked me yet another question and I was pretty sure. I didn't know what was wrong but soon enough we were driving to what I assumed to be the hospital. The next thing I knew was that. I had blacked out.

**OMFG!**** I wonder what can be wrong with Clare? Is she feeling sick because of everything that's going on now or is it because of something bigger? I know the answer but do you****? Review and tell me your theories. **

**P.S**** I might be posting another QUIZ they are kinda fun aren't they? Especially if you get the answers right. Let me know your thoughts. **


	23. Response to Anonymous

Sorry to my loyal reader but someone affected my writing just now, I am not mad but I had to address this bcuz well it wouldn't be right. I comment back to all of my readers and well this one seems alittle personal. UPDATE TO THE ANONYMOUS REVIEW

**Dear Anonymous, **

Sometimes I have to wonder why some people bother to put up post. If you are not interested in the story then don't read. I do appreciate both positive and negative feedback but people should say it in a certain way. I refuse to allow people to come and tell me what to do with my story. If all my other reviewers give me positive feedback and they ask me to prolong it then I shall. Those are the people I am to please, not haters so plz save it 4 sum1 who cares. I am not every other writer you come across, I am DIFFERENT. One suggestion 2 certain people. This is MY story so don't tell me how to write it. If you knew anything about writing then you would be doing just that.


	24. The Hurt The Cold The Error

**Okay you guys. I more den dizzy today. I feel like I can barely focus but I promised a Chapter and here it is. I am sorry but I will give the Anonymous reader one thing they wanted. They will only get one song for this whole story. It's my way of apologizing I guess. This will probably surprise you! **

Chapter 21: Untouched by The Veronicas Eli's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened I was panicking. I didn't know what was happening but I did know that I couldn't lose her. She meant too much to me to do this to me now. I was becoming weak in my knees. None of this felt right. It felt like a dream. I don't know. I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

I got Clare to the hospital and things took a turn for the worse. I was told to wait. I wanted to know "wait for what?" I was so lost. I waited for an hour before I saw a doctor come in my direction. I walked up to him. I was wondered how people knew the doctor was there to talk to them when there was about a dozen people in the waiting area waiting to hear news just like you. I didn't need to say anything he started talking right away.

"You bought in Clare Edwards right?" I nodded my head. He looked down to his chart and said, "Well it says here that she is pregnant. You can go see her in room 410." I didn't say anything and with that the doctor walked away. I felt my heart break. I wanted to throw up. I couldn't deal with this. I felt the watery taste in my mouth. I didn't know if I could do this. It was like everything I touched turn to ash or they die. I was tired of this. I couldn't breathe. Why did stuff like this always happen to me? I would rather endure all of this instead of them. I didn't know what to do. I just knew that I had to help Clare through this. I didn't know what I would do but I couldn't let her live like this with no one to help her. Yes KC was right she is strong, but not that strong.

I started to walk to her room. I ran quickly ran down the hall. I stopped and calmed myself once I got in her room. I walked into the doorway and watched her. She was sitting up thinking to herself. She looked over at me once I cleared my throat. She got up off the bed and threw her arms around me. I held her back. We stayed like that for a while. She then proceeded to pull me to the hospital bed. I saw down next to her and I brushed her bangs out her eye. She held my hand. I took a deep breathe and asked her.

"Clare what are you going to do about this?" I looked in her eyes, that's where the truth was. She didn't speak right away she looked at me in the eyes and I saw that they were becoming watery. I squeezed her hands. She took a deep breath and then she spoke

"I don't know but I don't think that I can have an… you know. I don't believe in them." I was a bit surprised. I couldn't believe what she had just said. I thought that's what she would want to do. I didn't show her that I was upset. I just asked her

"So what are you planning on doing? Adoption?" I was hoping that was the answer. She didn't answer me.

"I don't know Eli. I really don't. I cant imagine not keeping a …baby that's mines but then I don't want to keep him or her. I can't. Every time I see that baby I would know it was because of…"She started to cry but I couldn't help but feel angry at her at the same time. I hugged her and waited until she calmed down. When she did I kissed her on her forehead and started for the door. She asked broken

"Where are you going?" I didn't answer immediately, I tried to think of the best way to tell her. I ran my hands through my hair.

"I just need to think through…some things." I felt my voice crack. I think she heard it too. "I'll be back." I walked back over to her and kissed on her forehead before I turned to leave again. She grabbed my arm and I saw that look in her eyes, it was that one that said, "Please don't go I need you." I looked away before I feel into that trap.

"Dammit Clare I need you to let me go. I can't do this right now, I can't." I felt some tears escape my eyes. I was looking right into her eyes. I don't think she understood what she was doing to me. "I. Need. To. Go." She still held on to my arm. I pulled my arm from her grip carefully not to hurt her. I exited the room the same way I entered. I ran. I ran straight for the bathroom. I went and I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was going through. The one girl I thought I was meant to be with was taken by another man and was having a baby with him. I started losing my breath. I couldn't breathe. I felt out of control again. Who the hell was I kidding I was out of control. I went to a stall and threw up thinking about Clare and Fitz having a baby. I swear every time I thought my life couldn't get any worse it always did.

My back hit the wall of the stall door. I broke. I cried yet again. Who was I? All of a sudden I was crying everyday. I caused all of this how could I live with myself. I didn't know what there was left to do. I wanted die just like I did before. I didn't move for a long while. I think an hour had passed but could you blame me? This wasn't something I was happy about. I thought about Clare. I can't believe she would let this baby enter the world. What if one day he or she wanted to find her real parents? What if the baby asked how they met and why aren't together? Or something like that. I got up and headed back to her room. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like hell but I looked like the Devil. I continued walking out and I still thought I looked sinister.

I walked back to her room slowly this time. I didn't rush I walked slowly. I didn't know what say to her. After a while I reached the room and saw the doctor leaving. I walked up to her worried that something was wrong from the look on her face. She looked at me and smiled

"I'm not pregnant!" She yelled at me. I walked up to her confused. "The doctors made a mistake. I'm not!" I lifted her up and spun her around maybe it would get better after all.

I am sorry to leave you guys hanging but this is how it goes. I will give you a hint as to what happens next. Let's just say Jenna starts to play a larger role in this whole thing.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	25. Mix up Fix Up's

**Big announcement****: This story will be coming to an end in about 3 or 4 more Chapters. I hope you enjoyed it but I will soon be writing another one about Clare and Eli as well. I let you know what it will be about in later Chapters. ****This starts off SLOW! ****This is the new longest Chapter ever. Reviews Plz and Thank you! ** **Chapter 22 **

**Clare's POV **

I finally got to go home (grandfather's house) instead of staying in that nasty hospital it was about time. Eli was feeling much better too but he was still keeping his distance from me. It was like we were close but then again not like before he had heard about the pregnancy scare. I wanted to ask him what's going on in his head but I think he just needed time more than anything. I was lying down on the bed watching television when Eli entered the room. You would swear we lived together. He took off his jacket and I didn't bother to ask where he was coming from. I didn't want to suffocate him. I turned my head to the tv trying to focus. That's when he stepped over to it and shut it off. That was his way of saying I needed to get some rest because tomorrow would be a long day.

"Eli, I love you! Okay." He turned to look at me with a confused look on his face. He shook his head.

"I already know this Clare, why are you saying it." That hurt and I think I showed in my face. I didn't know what to say to that. I just turned around and thought to myself. I really do need to be a stronger person. I'm tired of people hurting me.

**NEXT DAY: At school**

I was really tired. I didn't get a good night sleep at all and Eli, it's like he's there but not there at the same time. I was soooo frustrated. I had my head down in class and I never did that before. I was dreading for this bell to ring to signal the end of the day. I was going to be the first person out of there today. I felt sleep getting the best of me. The worse part of all of this was that class just started 2 minutes ago. UGH! I saw Eli in front of me and I couldn't help but stare at the back of his head. I saw Adam was very much into the lesson. I didn't know what happened but I felt sleep get the best of me. Before I knew it I was in the Dream State.

{Excerpt from Clare's Bleeding Heart}

_"You stupid Bitch." He yelled to me. I couldn't help but cry. I knew this had seriously pissed him off but he dragged me towards him and I tried kicking as hard as possible but it was no use. Before I knew it he was on top of me. I constantly moved but he punched me in the face until I stopped moving. I knew I wasn't unconscious but I felt numb in the face and then he moved lower beating me even more then before I knew it my whole body was numb. He stayed on top of me the whole time and I knew what was coming next. He spoke_

_"You know I knew u was gonna do that. That's why I protected my self or at least tried. Your hit was much more forceful than I expected. But don't worry I'll be easy with you at first, since I'll be your first." A small smile crept on his face and I cried harder as he started to remove my shirt. I knew I was crying but I couldn't feel the tears. I was beaten so badly that the pain was seeping in already. He then proceeded to remove my pants. I was shaking even more and I tried to speak._

_"Fitz, please… don't. Please." I cried I couldn't help it. He came face to face with me and said_

_"I already have. I'll use protection though. " He smiled knowing that victory was near. Where was my mother, she was supposed to be here with me? I saw him pull his pants down and I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't do anything. I was sore. I couldn't move and if I did I would get beaten up even more. I had to take that chance. I used all the power I had to throw a punch at him. He was shocked but he immediately knocked me back down. I hit the ground hard. I tasted blood. I guess he was use to this kind of thing. I kept fidgeting. He slapped me and told me I wouldn't be alive after if finished with me if I did. At that point I didn't know what was more important, my life or my virginity. That was when I saw a punch connect with my eye. I couldn't help but let out a whimper. I felt that. He forced open my legs as I tried hard to close them back. He punched me right in the stomach this time and I felt like I was about to fall unconscious._

_I moved my head left and right, that's when I felt everything. He forced his way into me and I screamed as loud as I could muster. It wasn't very loud my throat was dry from all the crying and my body was beaten badly. I screamed repeatedly trying to get louder and he didn't even seem to care anymore. He just pushed and pushed himself further and further into me and I started to feel nothing. I felt empty and I stopped my screaming. He just did whatever he wanted to, his hands roaming my now impure body. My once sacred area was hurting; I didn't feel any pleasure at all. This was nothing like what people told me it would feel like. All I felt was dirty. He finally finished his business and I continued to cry even though I was relieved he was done. He got up and pulled his pants up. He looked down at me._

_"Tell anyone about this and I swear I will flip the script and say you was asking for it. I will tell everyone that you said you liked it rough and that you were one of those weird people who found pleasure out of creepy shyt like being beaten up. Plus I'll be back for more; you're the best there is. You tell and all of this will be done again, Got it?" He waited for a reply. I didn't answer I just cried. He came closer to my face and asked again._

_"Got it?" I decided to nod just so this bastard would get out of my face. He came in and kissed me on the cheek. I moved as far as I could before his nasty lips hit my face. But it did._

_"Good Girl, now go clean yourself up." _

I awoke from my dream in a panic state. I jumped up so hard I almost fell over in my chair and knocked over my desk. I tried to gasp for air. I could barely breathe. I was hot and sweating profusely and crying at the same time. I hoped no one could tell the difference but I'm sure my blue eyes watering would give it away. I knew how I must of looked, scared out of my mind. I saw the whole class looking at me. I quickly gathered my stuff and left ignoring Ms. Dawe's question. I glanced at Eli before I left I knew he would probably be following me behind but I tried to get away as far as possible so I ran. I knew I would probably get in trouble for my acts later but I didn't care.

I made my way down the back halls of Degrassi hoping that I didn't see anyone I knew. I drew my books to my chest as I walked. I had slowed down pretty sure that Eli wouldn't find me here. I also took time to catch my breath. I continued to walk and think to myself. I then bumped right into someone. I looked up to find Jenna standing before me. "Great!" I thought to myself. She glared at me. I knew where this was going.

"Wow Clare really?" I looked at her like she was the bimbo everyone made her out to be.

"What are you talking about?" She gave me one of those looks that said "You know exactly what I'm talking about". I was having a hard day as it is. I didn't need her bothering me right now. I shifted my position waiting for her to talk.

"You know, you trying to steal back KC. I see things Clare, people tell me everything I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work, but I will tell you this KC is mines now so don't be a fool." I couldn't help but laugh at her. This must have been some kind of joke. It's always funny how karma and pay back is a bitch. I took a moment to stop laughing and spoke

"Jenna oh please, If I wanted KC believe me when I saw I could have him back like this." I snapped my fingers. I wasn't usually this bitchy to people but her assumption got the best of me. I continued. "You should really think about things before you say them out loud. Also you should think about the kind of person I am. I would never stoop to your levels and steal someone's boyfriend. I'm a classy girl Jenna, you on the other hand…. I don't know your just not. Plus to make things even worse and more clear for you. I have a boyfriend and OHHHH YEA! You're pregnant with KC's baby. You should probably stop being so insecure. I'm pretty sure it's not your hormones acting up." She was looking at me dumbfounded. She shook her head and still made a smart ass comment.

" Well whatever Clare just stay away from KC or you will regret it. I mean it. You're like a bad omen. Only bad things happen to people around you." She spat those words at me like fire. I got angry. I decided to burn her back like she burned me.

"Maybe you should tell KC that since he is always looking for me and not you. I'm pretty sure he tries to avoid you." With that she slapped me. It didn't hurt not one bit but it probably would make my face a little red. I smirked at the thought. I have been hit with harder unfortunately. I was about to hit her back but I remembered she's pregnant. My hand stopped in mid air and I think that was enough to scare her off because she went scurrying down the hall in the direction I had just come from. I turned around to look at her. I smiled at the irony of what had just happened. I was having one of the worse days of my life and it was about to get worse.

I saw Fitz coming in my direction. I felt fear run over me, but I wouldn't allow it this time. I pushed those fears I had to the back of my mind knowing that I couldn't get rid of them just yet. I didn't run in the other direction. I simply turned around and started to walk in the other direction hoping that he would either stop or just ignore me. HA! Boy was I naïve. He caught up to me before I could even make 5 steps. He grabbed my shoulder and threw me into the wall. I hit the locker hard and I couldn't help but feel those images come back into my head with every heartbeat. He placed his hands on the wall locking me in. This felt all too familiar and I saw another image from that night. I wasn't going to keep doing this to myself. I closed my eyes. I was trying to make this all end and if it took all of me to do it, I was going to make it happen.

"Oh my Clare! How I miss you. Did you know that I think about you everyday. I can't stop thinking about you. I remember everything that happened that night you know. It was magical, but the best part is how you look now. I am hoping I never have to make you look like that every again." I felt his hand touch my cheek. I slapped his hand away and I kneed him for the second time in my life. It felt good to do it. But it was never enough to get me out of his reach. Before I could make it out of his reach his fist connected with the right side of my jaw and I hit the wall behind me HARD. I fell to the floor gripping my head. I was in so much pain and so was he. This felt like a repeat of all the things that happened to me. Then I remembered what Jenna said about me being a "bad omen". I was living a horrible life right now but I had one good thing that I would never let go of. Eli, no matter how distant we were being right now is my rock. I couldn't be so weak. Even if I lost I still needed to fight back with everything I had. I tried to regain my balance. My head was spinning. I don't think I had a concussion or anything like that but I was hurting badly.

"Fitz fuck you." I barely understood the words that came out of my own mouth but I got up using the wall as my balance. I saw that he was still laying down on the door and instead of beating him like I should have done I started to walk away but I felt his hand grab my foot. It was a strong grip but not one that would throw me on the floor. I held my ground. I wasn't going to cringe in fear anymore.

"Clare I love you, you can't do this to me." I wanted to cry all over again. I stood there shocked for a minute then I shook my leg free of his grip.

"How dare you! How dare you say you love me. After EVERYTHING you did to me. How can you love me and do THOSE kinds of things to me. Your sick Fitz." I took a minute to calm myself down before I lost control. I calmed myself down and said pitifully. "I could never love you not now not ever. Not after this." I started to walk away again. I didn't run. I figured that if I started to do that now I would have not made any progress.

But I regretted not running when I felt a shoulder on my arm again. I guess I had been too caught up in thinking. I reacted this time though. I swung my fist out with as much might as I could. I punched him right in the forehead. He grabbed my neck and was choking the life out of me. I started to choke him back. He was hitting my head against the wall. It hurt but I wasn't going to lose this time. Or was I? I would not let go. I don't care how much pain I felt. I couldn't let go. That was the plan. I would try a low blow again but he took the initiative to step on feet. I tried to move them but they wouldn't budge. I guess he weighed more than I thought. I felt it too now that I was thinking about it. But that's when I felt my self start to fade. He had the upper hand in placing his hold around my neck first. I made my hold tighter. He looked like he would lose it any minute now too but I knew I would be first. I felt him punch me in the stomach and that made it worse. I couldn't breathe out. It was like hitting a dead end.

That's when I saw Fitz get knocked out. I was more than relived the say the least. I held my neck where his hand once use to be. I heard someone but I couldn't quite see who yet. I heard the voice and I knew it was Eli. I heard punches being thrown and I heard him say

"You couldn't just leave her alone could you. Why. Don't. You. Fucking. Learn. You should know better than to mess with my girl and think I won't find you." I couldn't wait any longer. I had a feeling that Fitz was the one getting beaten up and no matter how much I wanted to let him do it. I couldn't. I saw a bit better than a while ago. I could make out the figure on the floor, so I stumbled over to Eli and grabbed his arm in attempt to make him get off of Fitz. It took me a while but I eventually started to see clearly. I pulled harder on Eli's arm and told him that we needed to go. He got up and held me around my waist. I wasn't feeling too bad. Just had a small headache is all. We made our way outside to Morty and Eli stopped me to examine me. He took my chin in his hands and started to move my head side to side. I moved his hands. I looked away.

"Eli, I'm fine I don't need you saving me all the time." He squinted at me

"I know that Clare and I'm sorry for everything okay, You have to understand all of this happened because of me. I can never forgive myself for that." I looked in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth but he still hurt me. I wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"You know Eli, I understand you're in pain and all but you hurt me too. I said I love you and for the second time you didn't say it back. You're the only person I have and for you to hurt me like that it makes me want to give up. But I'm not going to because I am not weak." I started to walk to the passenger side of Morty. I suddenly stopped and turned back to face him, He looked at me. "Oh and you better find a way to forgive yourself for what happened because I don't blame you. You and me will not be together unless you do." I continued walking to the passenger side and I opened the door when I saw him smile and say.

" Hmm. Love you too Clare." Sarcastically. I smiled back and said

"Glad to know." I sent back. I really wanted to see if he would get over this. I guess it was time to find out. He went to the driver's door and we both got in.

**OMG! Will Eli get over it? We'll find out on the next Saints and Sinners don't mix. Lol! REVIEWS PLZ!**


	26. Prolong Me No Further!

Sorry for taking so long to update you guys. Usually I don't take this long as you all know but I had a busy couple of days. Anyway here is Chapter 23 that I promised Katietay94! Enjoy

Chapter 23

**Clare's POV**

At school during last period

Yet another day in English class and we were all working on projects. It wasn't a group project so everyone was working silently. Just as I glanced up so had Eli. He smiled at me and I smiled back turns out we were doing much better now. He had said that I needed to give him time to get over it and I will but I also told him that I needed time and that he couldn't protect me from everything. But what I had come to find out is that I was becoming more dangerous just like him. I didn't mind actually, it gave me strength and not the idiotic kind but the mind wheeling kind. I was waiting for this bell to ring so badly. Nowadays I really didn't have the urge for class.

Just then I was called to the principal's also known as Mr. Simpson's office. _"Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy can you please report to the principals office"_ I felt my heart skip a beat. Both of us? That was strange but right now I was more concerned about making it out of class. I saw Eli look at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I got up and grabbed my bags. We turned to Adam and said see you later. As soon as we were out of the class I turned to Eli and asked him

"What do you think this could be about?" He looked over at me and kissed my forehead.

"I don't know blue eyes." I saw the concern in his eyes. It made me wonder if he was worried. I then began to worry. Calling both of us in could never be about something good. I think he saw me worry because he grabbed my hand and said

"Don't worry, I got you. Just breath, it could be about anything." I didn't speak. I just nodded my head and held his hand until we got close to the office. We both walked in. We told the Mr. Simpson's assistant that we were there and she told us to take a seat in the waiting area. We sat for about two minutes holding hands since the waiting room was out of sight of staff. Then Eli was called in first. Now I was starting to worry. What could they possibly be talking about? I sat there shaking my leg helplessly. I just really wanted this to be over with. I wasn't thinking straight and to be honest. I didn't try to think about what we could possibly be in here for. I just wanted out and bad. It was about 15 minutes before Eli came out the room. I wanted to ask him what had happened but he looked to shocked to say plus I didn't have time it was my turn to go in. He kissed me on the lips lightly before I went in and whispered to me

"Tell the truth. I'll be right here waiting for you." I was confused but I knew I would find out soon. I walked into Mr. Simpson's office and he told me to close the door and take a seat. I felt like I was in an interrogation room. I had a feeling we were about to discuss something very serious. He took a deep breath and spoke

"Clare what's going on with you and Mark Fitzgerald?" It took me a minute to process everything that was going on. I froze, did this mean Eli told? Did he know everything? I shook my head.

"Nothing why?" He sighed again obviously frustrated with my answer.

"There's a video of you two fighting in the hallway. You two were seriously fighting. Now the videos don't record voices so I don't know what you two were discussing but I am hoping you will tell me the truth." He looked me straight in the eyes and I knew it was time to tell all but I didn't think I could bring myself to do it. I didn't answer him at all. I was too busy thinking. Where would I start.

" I didn't know the school has cameras. Which video are you talking about Mr. Simpson?" I didn't think when I asked that. I just simply wanted to know. He nodded

" Yes we do, installed this year as a matter of fact. But I know about both. The one where he was hitting you and KC came in and interrupted. Then there is the most recent one where you and him are fighting to the death and Eli comes and interrupts. I have spoken to Mark already about the first altercation with you and he insisted it was an accident he never meant to. But he still was suspended for his actions." I was shocked I hadn't known that but it felt good to hear that he had some kind of punishment. I turned my attention back to Mr. Simpson.

"Sir, I know that I was wrong for my actions really I do but I have good reason for it. More than enough actually." I think I sparked an interest in him because his posture had changed. He was more aware now. I had to tell someone and to be honest. I think I could tell him and he would not judge me. This was the adult I would tell everything to. I think justice was finally going to come in my direction. Maybe even happiness. He said

"I'm listening. You can talk to me Clare." I took the deepest breath possible and prepared myself for everything that I was about to say.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After I had told Mr. Simpson _everything _I felt myself wanting to break so bad but I didn't. I just held it in. I held it all in. I couldn't look weak and defenseless. He didn't speak for a minute. He seemed traumatized more then me at the time. He seemed like he wanted to cry. I could tell he probably would have if he didn't break the silence.

"Clare, I will handle this. I am bringing Mark in tomorrow for inspection." I immediately shook my head scared for dare life. I'm pretty sure he jumped at my reaction.

"You can't tell him I told you. You can't Mr. Simpson please don't!" I had nearly jumped out of my seat pleading to him not to say a word.

"Clare how do you expect me to do that? This can not go on without being investigated. I WILL have to confront him about this. He will not get away with such a heinous crime." He looked disgusted. It took everything I had not to argue with him. So I simply stated in question for to be aware of my safety.

" So he wouldn't be able to get to me right?" He leaned in a little closer to his desk and said

"Not a chance!" I believed him. It was something in his eyes that told me he was going to put everything he had into this. I nodded and felt a little more at ease. I got up and went around the table to hug him and said.

"Thank you Mr. Simpson. Thank you so much!" he patted me on the back and I left to find Eli. School still wasn't over we had about 25 minutes left. I rounded the corner to surprise Eli when I saw him KISSING Bianca or was it Bianca kissing him? It didn't matter I soon found out it was her doing. He pushed her away fast. I felt my heart fall on the floor. I heard him say

"What the fuck are you doing? I love Clare you slut." She didn't respond she just smiled. Thank goodness they couldn't see me from the angle they were sitting at. I was so crushed. It hurt seeing someone you love lips meeting with another girl's.

I shook myself out of this. I wasn't doing this to myself right now. I wouldn't be this weak defenseless girl. I pulled myself together and picked my heart up from off the floor. I found the strength, courage and confidence to walk right over to them. They both turned around. Bianca smiled. I gave her a fake smile back.

"Oh look Eli, its your priest." I guess she was cracking herself up. I walked right over to her and invaded her space.

"Look, if you think I didn't see you kiss my boyfriend just now you must really be as dumb as they say. This is what your going to do for me because quite honestly I'm tired of all you sluts and your baggage. You will take your diseases somewhere else because they are not wanted here. As you should be able to see, your NOT WANTED HERE! So you should really turn around and start walking into the principal's office before something accidentally happens to you. " She was no Jenna I'll give her that but still she was no match for me. Not when it came down to this. She smiled at me.

"You have more back bone then I thought, but Clare I always get what I want. You don't matter. You should know that." She put on one of those baby voices. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"And you wonder why you're not doing well in school. You should take your head out of guys' pants and put them in books instead and maybe you'll learn something new and not old. You are a waste of my time and the earth. Eli we need to get to class something some people are not fond of. " I glared at her and smirked. Eli grabbed me by the waist as I heard her say

"Bitch!" I let out a slight laugh and so did Eli. I turned back at her and said

" Oh Bianca, I know I'm a bad bitch but it's still better than a slut any day. Don't keep Mr. Simpson waiting." I continued to walk with Eli back to class.

"Clare what has gotten into you lately?" he asked smirking at me.

"I don't know. Let me think. You!" He laughed and so did I.

"Well just don't change on me. I like how you are handling yourself when these other kids come up to you but don't let it change you. I love who you are." I smiled at him. We kept walking to class.

" I love who you are too. But if that ever happens again. I will kill you. It hurt to see that." He stopped me by gently pulling on my waist. I looked at him and he took me in his arms.

"Clare I would never intentionally hurt you. Yes sometimes I do stupid things but cheating on you will never be one of them." I looked into his eyes and smiled. He didn't smile. I was guessing he was way more than serious about this topic.

"Ok green eyes." He finally smiled at me. "I would never do that to you either just so you know." He smiled even wider. Damn I loved it when he smiled. We continued walking.

"And don't start calling me that on a regular basis Clare. I have a bad boy image to protect." I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked at me he raised his back. We laughed until we made it to the door of English. We went right back to working on the project quietly.

During that time we had 8 minutes left. I felt Eli keep looking back at me and I would smile. I knew he knew that I knew he was. I did the same back and I could tell he knew too but that's just how we were. I was learning to live again just by getting that heavy weight off of my chest but what was coming next I had to wonder.

I wonder what will happen next? Hope you guys will REVIEW! Since I left you hanging for what three days. I really hope you guys tell me how this chapter was. Hopefully good. Thanks for reading my story and once again. REVIEW!


	27. Devious Plan's

Hey you guys. Thanks for the reviews from a few of you. My next story will be written the same day I write the last Chapter for this story and I can tell you it will mostly be about the guy that most girls love to read about…ELI GOLDSWORTHY! I hope you guys LUV this Chapter and REVIEW it.

**WARNING: Don't get too scared with what happens or maybe you should.**

Chapter 24  Eli's POV

I didn't know what to think once Clare told me that Mr. Simpson was going to talk to Fitz about what happened. She seemed okay with the whole thing so I didn't bother her about it. My girl was learning to live again and I wouldn't be the one to mess that up. Tomorrow is our one anniversary and I never been happier in my life. I had everything planned for her but I wanted her to think that I had forgotten so I never mentioned anything about it to her. It was evil but she would love me so much after that she probably won't remember what she was mad about. I smirked to myself while I sat in third period. I had lunch after this with Clare.

I looked at the clock and then turned to the teacher to try and pay attention but I felt someone looking at me. I turned to see Bianca. I immediately stopped smirking and rolled my eyes. I felt a text come in on my phone. I unlocked my phone and saw that it was a text from Adam. "_Dude we need to talk ASAP. You're going to hate me." _I texted him back and said _"No problem, we get out in 5 minutes so I'll meet you by your class before I meet Clare for lunch." _He texted back _"Cool" _I wondered why he said I would hate him. He was my best friend what would he could have done. I didn't want to go through all the possibilities in my head so I focused on the lesson for the last couple of minutes.

Finally the bell rung and I was out of class. Since I sat in the back I was the first one out. I walked to Adam's class, which was luckily not that far from mines. We bumped fist. He scratched his head said

"So dude I wouldn't be a real best friend if I didn't tell you the truth." He seemed kind of nervous so I decided to try and make him feel okay.

"Adam you're my best friend just tell me already. I probably won't over react." I started walking to the outside lunch tables by the front of the school. He followed. He didn't talk for a while. I was guessing that he was trying to calm down. Eventually he spoke.

"I'minlovewithClare!" He blurted it out so quickly but it didn't take me long to react. I suddenly stopped walking and snapped my head in his direction. If I didn't have control I would have attacked him just like I always wanted to attack KC. I didn't. I looked at him and saw the truth. He wasn't lying. I remembered that day in the hallway.

**Flashback**

What if I loved her Eli would you fight me too?" I was taken back by his words. I didn't know what too say he was my best friend my very best friend but it was either him or Clare.

_"Do you love her Adam?" He immediately answered me._

_"No but what if I did?" I knew what I had to say now._

_"Well if you did then I guess there would be a problem. I know I'm meant to be with Clare and you're my best friend. I don't know but lets hope that day doesn't come." He nodded at me and started to head to class and I ran towards mines._

I remembered that very clearly and now it was coming true but I was trying to not let this bother me that much but it was hard. If I knew Adam well then he wouldn't pull any stunts like KC. I took a deep breath and before we walked through the doors to step outside I stopped and touched his shoulders.

"Look it's cool. I don't mind. As long as you don't make a move on my girl then there will be no problems. But right now I have to go because she is waiting for me." I started to walk away but then he said something that caught my attention.

"Yeah about that." I stopped walking away and I turned around slowly to face him.

"Excuse me." He didn't seem nervous anymore.

"I want to tell her I love her." I smiled for a second obviously trying to shake this new feeling towards him.

"What do you want to hear her tell you? She doesn't love you Adam. You know this so why would you want to put yourself in this position? It makes absolutely no sense." I was raging mad. He didn't seem to care anymore. That was just making matters worse.

"Eli, I'm am your best friend man and I am telling you this because I don't want to go behind your back and do it. I'm being a man about this whole thing. I love her. I can't keep my feelings for her a secret. I know she loves you a lot but there is a possibility that she loves me too." I couldn't bring myself to laugh about this. I wondered back to that time he asked me if he was in love with her.

"Did you know that you loved her that day we were in the hallway and you asked me what if you loved her?" He simply nodded. Then what he said next made me even angrier.

"I knew before KC stood up to Fitz for her. I have known for a long time." I couldn't do this right now. All I could do was cut him off until he came to his senses.

"What the hell is going on with everyone wanting her? She loves me why can't anyone seem to understand that? I love her back. Why would anyone want to put themselves in between two happy people? All I can tell you Adam is don't do it. You may love her but she will not leave me for you. We love each other way too much and I thought you of all people would have known that. You will just end up getting hurt." I started to walk away once again. He spoke again stopping me in my tracks.

"You know what Eli you may love her but I can love her more." With that I turned around and punched him right in the face. He fell over and I went in his face and said with as much hate and confidence as possible.

" Don't you ever, ever compare my love for my Clare to you and your amateur love. I will give my life for that girl and you will not come and challenge me for her like your some kind of a threat." That's when I finally walked away for good to meet Clare.

I saw her talking to someone by our table. She got up and came to hug me.

"I missed you!" She said to me. I hugged her back tighter than ever. I couldn't lie it hurt to be fighting with my best friend but he was looking for it. I didn't waste anytime. I grabbed her hand and started for my car. I didn't want to be anywhere near this school anymore. There were to many problems here. She pulled me back.

"Hold on Eli, What's wrong? Don't say nothing tell me the truth." I looked at her and said

"Not here, come with me." I continued to hold her hand as we walked to Morty. I held the door open for her like I always did and I couldn't help but hear Adam's words ring through my ears. _I can love her more._ It was getting to him more than he thought it would. He walked to his side of the Morty and started him up.

After 10 minutes we were sitting in Morty looking out at the ocean. I cut off the engine and I felt her looking at me. I put my head on the steering wheel. She touched my shoulder but I didn't look at her. She turned her whole body towards me.

"My best friend told me that he is…in love with my girl." I picked up my head but I didn't look at her. I continued because I knew she would be speechless. "He told me he wants to tell you that he's in love with you. He said…He could love you more than me and I punched him and threatened him. I don't know what to do. I can't do this right now. I can't act like he never said what he did. I was okay with at first when I said as long as he didn't act on his feelings I would be fine, but then he said he would." I didn't say anything else. I was feeling overwhelmed but still angrier than ever. She turned my head to her.

"You don't think I would leave you, do you?" I instantly shook my head.

"I know you wouldn't leave me for him and I know you don't love him too because you would have told me. You're too honest of a person and I can read you like a book." I saw her smile and I smiled back.

"You're right I don't love him like that. I love him as a friend and that's it, but doesn't that change everything now?" She was asking me this and I honestly didn't want to answer. He could still be friends with her but at the same he could try stuff to get closer to her. I answered with the truth.

"That's your choice to make. I'll still be here either way." I moved in to kiss her and she kissed me back. I couldn't help but love it when she kissed me. I pulled away first not trying to bring up any memories. I started the engine and she grabbed my hand.

"Do you want to go back to school? I know that was a lot for you to deal with." I sighed and shook my head then said.

"Between Adam and Bianca, I don't know who's worse. She smiled at me

"Has she still not learned her lesson. And between Fitz, Jenna, Adam, and KC, I don't know who's worse." I laughed at her

"Point take, your issues are worse than mines. What do you say tomorrow we take a break from school. I think we deserve it. After all that drama I don't think I can take another day at Degrassi." She raised her eyebrows at me. "What?" I asked

"Are you sure that's the only reason you don't want to go to school tomorrow?" I knew what she was hinting at but I would not blow my cover.

"Yeah, if I'm not in school, I definitely don't want you there. I have to protect you remember?" She looked at me questionably and I said with a French accent "It is my duty." She laughed hysterically at me. I laughed to and with that we headed to what was now called home. (Grandfather's house)

**Alrighty another Chapter accomplished. I decided to extend it to three more Chapters and then have an epilogue or the last chapter just might be the epilogue so then it would only really be 2 more chapters and an epilogue and not 3. LOL I guess we will see. Thanks for reading and plz review. I want to know if I should end it or not. Review to let me no or send me a message. I like to know what my readers want me to do. But I can tell you lots of Drama is coming good and bad. **


	28. Notice

**ATTENTION:**

You guys sorry for taking so long to update but I have a lot of work to do in college and what not. I am working on the story but I have more to write and well im going to post all of it at once so I don't keep you guys waiting any longer. Besides my computer did crash when I was on a roll. I will update soon thanks you guys for being so loyal.


	29. Update

Hi you guys. I know I said I would write you guys an ending to my story and believe or not I have written it but the problem is typing it when college is currently in session. Ill try 2 get it up as soon as possible for those of you who are interested and I will be writing another story about Clare/Eli with some Imogen and Jake but you'll just have to wait for that...even though I wrote it already. And if any of you are Charmed fans I might post my story I wrote years ago if interested. But I will keep you updated from now on. Thanks you guyz!


	30. Update  Post tomorrow

Ok you guys tomorrow is the big day. I finally found my story on my sisters flash drive. YAY! Im probably going to have two more chapters but trust me it will be worth it. If I even still have any fans of the story tell me what you think about how the ending should be.


	31. Anguished Anniversary

Chapter 25

**Clare's POV **

The Next Day

It was finally our Anniversary day. I was extremely excited but I could not say the same for Eli. I don't even think he remembers...but its not like him to forget something this important for us. In my heart I knew that things hadn't changed for us. Maybe he was acting like he didn't remember. I was laying down just staring out at the glass ceiling, as the sun shined into the room. Eli and I had separate rooms but most of the time we ended up sleeping in the same room. He laid next to me sleeping like a big baby. I smiled at him looking so peaceful, even for someone who was so dark to the rest of the world most of the time. I felt pretty lucky to have met someone like him. His eyes opened. I smiled at him. He looked at me like I was some kind of freak. I slapped him playfully.

"Good Morning to you too." he said breaking the silence. I gave him a smug look and pushed him off the bed. I laughed as he tried to grab me to take me down with him. I laughed even harder as he hit the floor. I could no longer see him on the floor so I crawled over to the other side slowly to see if he was okay. I took my time to reach the other end and I stuck my head out. As I did he jumped up at me and pulled me down to the floor with him. I screamed as he started tickling me.

"Eli! Stop...it!" I tried to let out through my laughter.

"No feel my wrath!" He kept tickling me and it was hard for me to breathe. He continued. "Surrender or suffer the consequences." I shook my head. He continued to tickle me and I tried to find the strength to beat him but it was becoming too much for me to take. Then he stopped. I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. I always found it sexy when he did that.

"You refuse to surrender to the Eli Goldsworthy?" I laughed at him and then turn the tables on him. I pinned him to the floor. He grunted. I smiled at him.

" You didn't expect that did you?" I said to him. I didn't give him a chance to speak. I kissed him passionately. He didn't refuse my lips against his. The more we kissed the more passion it felt. I loved Eli more than words could explain. He was there for me through everything no matter what it was. I honestly believe I am the luckiest girl in the world. I continued to kiss him and then things started to happen. I started to happen...Before I even knew what I was doing I was fiddling with Eli's shirt. That's

when he grabbed my hands in his. I looked into his deep green eyes.

My eyes were burning with a fire that I could not explain. I just felt like I was ready to take the next step, but just as quickly as it came it went away. I remembered Fitz and then I remembered Mr. Simpson saying that he was going to confront Fitz about what happened... TODAY. My heart shattered a little thinking about how my "innocence" was taken from me. I just felt like I wanted Eli to be my first but then I remembered... he wouldn't be. I removed myself from on top of Eli. I walked over to the dresser and stared in the mirror as I thought to myself.

"What does all of this mean?"

**Eli's POV**

I felt it, and then I saw it. I felt the love that was in the air. I felt how things were about to change. But just as quickly as it came it disappeared. I wanted her in more ways than I could bear but I would never let something like that happen especially if I feel like she's not ready. I remembered how I grabbed her hands as she played with my shirt. My breathing had gotten heavy thinking about her touch and her lips and the effect that they had on me. It was like I could never feel that way with anyone else. But she was my angel and my angel was dealing with more than one girl should have to deal with. It hurt me.

I saw those blue eyes go gray for a second. I knew that it didn't have anything to do with me grabbing her hand but more with what had happened with her. It's our anniversary and this is what is going through her mind. I had to turn things around. I would not let my girl deal with this pain while I'm around. So I got up and walked over to the mirror and stood behind her. Then I heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry" I instantly turned her around to me not removing my grip from her shoulders. I asked.

"Sorry for what Clare?" She wasn't looking at me. But I could never stop looking at her. I knew she felt guilty about something but what? She started to shake her head.

"For not being able to give you everything you want. For..." I cut her off. I didn't believe she was saying any of this.

"Clare. I have everything I need right in front of me. As long as I have you there's nothing that could possibly go wrong." She still had her head down and it really hurt to see her in so much pain today. It hurt everyday. If I was with her I could have protected her. None of this would have ever had happened. I squinted my eyes a little. I had to control myself. My heart was hurting because I knew that if I felt this bad, that how she felt was much worse. I lifted her chin to look up at me. I saw that glossy glare in her eyes and I brought my lips to hers. I wanted this kiss to magnify the love I had for her but even as much love as I put into it, nothing could magnify my love for her. I pulled away from the kiss and said. "I love you Clare. I love you not for what you offer me but for who you are. There's no one who can take your place. You are for me, just like I am for you." I saw a faint smile appear on her face.

"I love you too Eli." She hugged me and I hugged her back with all of my strength.

"Your my Angel Clare, remember that." I just held her as I heard her say against my chest.

"I will." She seemed to be feeling a bit better and that was a great thing for the day I had planned.

**Clare's POV**

Was this real? He has so much of an effect on me it was unbelievable. I felt his words. How can you feel someone's words? Was our love really this intense? I was overwhelmed with love. Not in a bad way but in a safe way. I knew what he was saying was true and right now that was the most important thing to me. Eli and I broken our hug not to long ago and he had gone to the bathroom. Just as I was about to sit down on the bed, my cell phone rang. It was a number I had not known. I answered it.

"Hello." I waited for a voice on the other end.

"Clare, this is Mr. Simpson. I wanted to let you know that I spoke with Fitz not too long ago and as of 10 minutes ago he is currently in police custody until further investigation. I hope you understand that this will require your cooperation when the time comes." I felt a wave of relief take over me. I was stunned temporarily until I heard Mr. Simpson's voice. "Clare are you there?"

"Yes, I am here. Thank you so much Mr. Simpson, you have no idea what this means to me." I felt a tear drop out of my eye and then another. Was I actually going to be able to live?

"I just hope that the further investigation doesn't take too much out of you. They will need you to tell them what happen. I will let you know when that is." At this point the tears were flowing freely.

"It won't. I just don't know how to thank you for believing me."

"Clare, I know you would never lie about something like this. Not of this nature and not of this seriousness.

"Thank you so much." I heard him say

"No problem" and then I hung up the phone. I dropped to the floor allowing my head to gently hit the carpet. I felt the ground as though it was my first time experiencing anything. I let it all out. I cried like a baby but silently. I couldn't believe this was all happening. I had been so afraid to tell someone what had happened and Mr. Simpson had helped me without questioning whether I was telling the truth or not. I tried to grasp the carpet taking a deep breath. Just then I heard the door open and Eli appeared in the doorway. He rushed over to me without hesitation.

"Clare what's wrong?" He asked me with panic in his voice. I looked at him and said

"Nothing." I started to get up from the floor but then he offered his hand to me and I took it.

"Nothing?" he repeated questionably. I nodded and smiled.

"Mr. Simpson called. They put Fitz in jail until further investigation." I yelled to him. I saw him brighten up from the dismay of not knowing what I was talking about before. He lifted me in his arms and hugged me.

"That's great Blue eyes. This is unbelievable. I knew how much telling Mr. Simpson worried you but doesn't this make it all worth it?" I nodded at him. If he only knew how I felt inside.

"Eli this is more than great. I am getting back my life after 6 months of remembering. I am excited. Today we live on the edge. I know were suppose to be in school and all but this means for celebrating." I couldn't help feeling so free. Eli looked at me blankly and then rolled over in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh too. His laugh was making me laugh and plus I'm pretty sure I was talking like a mad lady. He crossed over to me.

"There's my Blue eyes I use to know. I've missed you." He held my face in his hands. "Everything is always going to be okay with you from now on, no matter what. I'm not leaving your side unless your with someone else, we can trust. I don't take having you for granted. I know how valuable you are. Even though your a nut." he said pushing past me. I turned around and pushed him back. He stumbled onto the bed as he said.

"So what shall we do first with our new found freedom?" He asked seriously. I was really starting to think he didn't know it was our anniversary. I thought for a moment and then said.

"I know three things I want to do." I smiled at him wickedly. "I want you to do them with me okay?" If he didn't remember then neither would I. I smiled even more. Eli broke my chain of thought.

"Okay, but seriously your scaring me. Can you stop smiling all evilly at me?" I just walked over to him and laid in his lap.

"First we get some more rest. It's gonna be a long day Goldsworthy." As hard as it was to believe, I was still extremely tired, after all it was only 10 a.m. I grabbed the comforter and threw it back over us as we both drifted back to sleep.


End file.
